Depois do agora
by Jane L. Black
Summary: ainda me podia lembrar de quando jurava mil vezes que o detestava, mas no meio de tanto ódio esqueci-me de como era fácil começar a amar alguém.
1. entre fadinhas e foguinhos

Estou á duas horas sentada numa sala comum a olhar para a porta do retrato e porquê? Porque existe um idiota que decidiu que me beijar na frente de toda a escola era a solução para os foras que eu lhe dou. Teve uma ideia brilhante? Nem por isso visto que a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando ele passar aquele retrato é mata-lo da maneira mais dolorosa que me lembrar.

Mas desculpem a minha má educação, eu não sou assim, mas aquele idiota tira-me do sério. O meu nome é Lilian Evans, mas podem me tratar por Lily, tenho 17 anos e estou no meu sétimo e ultimo ano na escola de magia de Hogwarts. A minha equipa é a Gryffindor e não é para me gabar, mas ela é a melhor equipa. A minha disciplina preferida é poções. As minhas melhores amigas são a Marlene, a Claire e a Alice e os meus melhores amigos são o Frank e o Remus. Eu até sou bastante sociável e divertida, mas existe uma pessoa que nasceu apenas para estragar a minha estadia em Hogwarts e eu o odeio. O seu nome? James Potter.

O retrato abriu-se e por ele passaram seis pessoas que eu conheço muito bem e aquelas caras são suspeitas.

- Lilian, - disse-me a Marlene mordendo o lábio em duvida. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e esse gesto fez-me lembrar da minha desgraça.

- Onde ele está? – perguntei sem esperar pelo resto da sua frase.

- Num sítio seguro. – respondeu-me o inútil do melhor amigo dele. Eu aproximei-me perigosamente dele com a minha varinha na mão.

- Se eu não souber onde ele está dentro de três segundos eu juro que nunca poderás dar continuação á linhagem de idiotas que resolveste começar, Black. – ele afastou-se de mim protegendo o seu "material" com as mãos. Eu não sou perigosa em geral. As minhas amigas costumam chamar-me doce de vez em quando, mas o Potter tem este efeito em mim.

- Lily, por favor, ouve-nos. – pediu a Claire colocando as mãos sobre os meus ombros e obrigando-me a sentar. Olhou-me nos olhos e como viu que eu estava ligeiramente mais calma, respirou fundo para continuar. – O James é um idiota. – eu preparei-me para lhe responder, mas ela não deixou. – mas é um idiota apaixonado. E mesmo que não correspondas ao seu sentimento…

- O que eu duvido. Porque eu já te disse mil e uma vezes que acho que essas discussões são amor reprimido. – eu resolvi ignorar aquela que considerei a minha melhor amiga por anos e para minha sorte a Claire também.

- Tens de o tentar compreender. Sim, mesmo que ele te tenha beijado á força. – eu olhei para ela desafiadora mente, mas ela susteve o meu olhar até eu suspirar resignada.

- Onde ele está? – questionei mais uma vez.

- Na sala de Adivinhação. – levantei-me e o Sirius impediu a minha passagem corajosamente.

- Não o vou matar Sirius, vou apenas conversar. – ou pelo menos tentar, acrescentei mentalmente.

- Como posso confiar em ti? – ele perguntou duvidando de mim. Afinal eu tinha ameaçado uma parte muito importante do seu corpo, sabe-se lá o que eu podia fazer com o idiota do melhor amigo dele numa sala vazia e longe da vista de toda a gente.

- Se eu o matar eu deixo que sejas tu a ter o gosto de me matar. – ele sorriu e saiu da minha frente. Durante o caminho pensei seriamente na loucura que eu estava prestes a cometer. Eu devia estar a ficar louca como as minhas queridas amigas já tinham feito questão de citar. Quando entrei na sala comecei a chamar:

- Potter? – ele não respondia, mas eu sabia que ele estava lá. – Eu não te vou matar nem algo parecido. Só quero conversar. – ainda nada. – Eu sei que exagerei e perseguir-te com uma faca e um garfo na mão não foi uma atitude muito boa e eu estou aqui para me desculpar. – silêncio. Será que aquilo era uma partida dos Marotos?

- Com saudades minhas, Lily? – murmuram no meu ouvido. Ou melhor, ele murmurou com _aquela_ voz rouca. Eu estava de costas e não consegui conter um arrepio ao senti-lo tão próximo a mim. O seu perfume chegou às minhas narinas e senti-me entorpecida. Desde quando é que aquele idiota provocava aquelas sensações em mim? – Também senti a sua falta. – e colocou-se na minha frente com aquele sorriso de "eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes-morra-de-inveja" que me irritou. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Vamos embora Potter. A Alice queria falar connosco e ainda quero ver qual é a ideia genial dela desta vez. – começamos a caminhar lado a lado. Ele sorridente e eu pensativa. Porque é que eu e o Potter sempre acabávamos nestas situações? Isto estava a tornar-se um hábito e eu queria rapidamente cortar relações. Eu estava a conviver demasiado com o Potter e o Black e isso era perigoso, _**muito perigoso**_. A sorte é que eu tinha duas semanas longe deles e apesar de ter de conviver com a minha irmã, eu estava feliz por ter uma quinzena para por as ideias em ordem.

Chegamos ao salão e estavam todos sentados junto á lareira (estamos perto do Natal) á nossa espera. E quando digo tudo, traduz-se: os marotos, as meninas e o Frank. Sentei-me no sofá grande que era unicamente ocupado pelo Remus, que numa atitude marota e completamente rara da parte dele, deitou-se colocando a cabeça no meu colo. Eu surpreendi-me, mas comecei a mexer nos seus cabelos. Eu realmente gostava dos cabelos dele. Eram de um tom castanho claro como eu nunca tinha visto antes e condiziam totalmente com os seus olhos cor de mel. O Potter olhou para nós enciumado e sentou-se ao lado de Claire que lhe sorriu e se encostou no seu peito. Parei imediatamente a minha mão. Que confianças eram aquelas com o Potter? Eu tinha de ter uma conversa muito séria com a minha amiga sobre as suas companhias. Recomecei o meu carinho quando vi que os três (lê-se: Claire, Remus e Potter) olhavam estranho para mim.

- Bem, eu convoquei esta reunião com um propósito. – disse a Alice com um sorriso no rosto. Eu durante dois anos alimentei a ideia de que ela parecia uma fadinha até o nome pegar e eu realmente lhe começar a chamar assim. O que foi? Não são só os marotos que tem nomes estranhos. Pelo menos os nossos têm sentido. A Alice tem o rosto redondo e umas bochechas mesmo fofinhas. Uns olhos redondos e castanho assim como o seu cabelo pelos ombros e lisos. É magra e como ela dança por vezes faz gestos como uma bailarina mesmo quando está a ter uma conversa normal. A Marlene com o seu tom de pelo é o nosso pedaço de chocolate particular. É claro que nunca lhe chamamos assim: é sempre Choco e ela realmente gosta. A Claire foi um bocado mais difícil de arranjar um nome para ela, mas acabamos por lhe chamar Coco, tipo aquela fruta, sabem? É que ela revelou-nos no nosso terceiro ano que tinha uma paixão louca por essa fruta. E eu? Bem elas queriam-me chamar bomba devido ao meu temperamento complicado, mas acabou por ficar foguinho. É claro que estes nomes são usados com menos frequência que os marotos que gostam de se exibir para tudo e todos. – Vamos viajar, todos nós. – ela sorriu, mas nenhum de nós percebeu. O seu sorriso morreu e ela suspirou. – Eu falei com os pais de todos e como este é o nosso ultimo ano eles concordaram em deixar-nos visitar uma cidade á nossa escolha, que só por acaso será Roma. – começaram todos a falar ao mesmo tempo e a fazer perguntas. Eu esperei pacientemente que a Alice os interrompesse, mas ela estava meio confusa, após um tempo eu resolvi dar a voz pela minha amiga.

- SILENCIO! – gritei. Olharam todos para mim antes de murmurem desculpas para a Alice. Ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Óptimo. Vamos entender-nos finalmente. Quem quer fazer a primeira pergunta? – devido ao meu treino nas aulas fui a primeira a levantar o braço. – Lily?

- Bem, tu disseste que a cidade é da nossa escolha, porém ficou evidente que disseste que íamos para Roma. Estás a contradizer-te. – ela sorriu ainda mais ( se é que é possível ).

- Elementar cara Lilian. Eu já reservei as passagens e a estadia no hotel e estas eram as mais baratas. Fiquem sabendo que são reversíveis. Se alguém achar a minha ideia idiota, além dos pais de Peter, pode dizer agora. – como é claro ninguém se atreveu a contrariar aquela idiota magricela. – Óptimo. Vai ser tão divertido. E o melhor é que vamos estar todos juntos. No Natal e na passagem de ano.

- Assim vamos ter tempo te visitar e revisitar a cidade. – disse a Marlene animada.

- Tem tantos sítios fantásticos. – continuou a Claire com ar sonhador e eu juntei-me a ela.

- Aquelas obras de arte fantásticas e lindas.

- Tantos sítios novos para conhecer. – completou o Remus feliz.

- Ainda por cima todos juntos. – sorriu o Potter.

- Como uma verdadeira família de amigos. – riu-se o Frank.

- E aquelas italianas todas á minhas espera. – falou o Black. Os rapazes começaram a rir da cara do Black, assim como a Alice e a Claire. Eu revirei os olhos e a Marlene levantou-se e disse furiosa:

- Sabes mesmo estragar o sonho dos outros, não sabes? – e subiu para o dormitório.

- Que foi que eu disse de mal? – ele perguntou.

- És um idiota, Black. – levantei-me. – Partimos amanhã?

- Sim. Vamos até á estação e os nossos pais estão lá á nossa espera para irmos para o aeroporto. Eu já falei com todos. – respondeu-me a Alice. Essa era a minha amiga. Sempre três passos á nossa frente.

- Bem, vou subir e ajudar a Marlene com a mala dela e fazer a minha. – e subi atrás dela. Quando entrei no dormitório, a minha amiga estava em frente á cama a olhar para ela muito seriamente.

- Choco? – chamei. – Marlene? – voltei a repetir como ela não me respondeu.

- Foguinho, levo o verde ou o azul? – ela perguntou com voz de choro. Olhei para a cama e vi dois vestidos em cima desta. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Porque não levas os dois? – ela riu-se e abraçou-me. Porque é que eu tinha a impressão que aquela viagem ia ser _muito_ má ideia?

* * *

**Nota:**para que conste eu não sou a autora, sou o melhor amigo dela. E estou aqui a escrever porque além de ser divertido aquela idiota amuou e diz que nunca irá publicar a fic dela porque está estúpida e depois de se insultar a si própria durante 10 minutos seguidos sentou-se no sofá e está de braços cruzados a ver o jogo de Portugal. Eu, como bom escudeiro, vim assaltar o computador dela e publicar a fic dela sem ela saber. Depois ela vai sentir-se na obrigação moral de a terminar. Sou ou não fantástico? Eu sei que amanhã tenho aulas e tal e que devia ir dormir, mas como eu praticamente moro em casa desta louca a que eu chamo de amiga vim cá passar a noite, não com ela, visto que eu durmo no chão do quarto do irmão dela, mas para podermos conversar, como se já não o fizéssemos todo o dia. Eu sei que ela tem pelo menos mais dois capítulos, mas não os encontro. E como ela ainda não deu nome para a fic eu senti-me no direito de eu mesmo o nomear. Se ela odiar que o altere. Mas sei que ela vai amar porque este título significa muito para nós os dois. Sabem, é que quando ela me conheceu ficou meia parva porque ela é muito tímida e eu perguntei: e agora? E ela respondeu: depois do agora… e parou e começou a rir-se da sua própria piada sem graça e eu como simpatizei muito com aquela minorca ri também. Eu sou mesmo fantástico. E assim se iniciou a nossa bela amizade. Eu sei que ela vai dar uma boa utilização para título. E para a síntese fui eu que fiz, mas como ela me ama vai colocar esta frase no meu da sua fic. Eu vou continuar a procurar os capítulos daquela burra e se os encontrar publico ainda hoje. Se eu não voltar a escrever notas nesta fic significa que fui brutalmente assassinado. Obrigado pela atenção, _Samuel P. Lupin _(gostam do meu pseudónimo? Fantástico ! xD )


	2. mudança de planos

Acordei de manhã cedo e reparei que as camas das minhas companheiras já estavam vazias. Estranhei e desci ainda com o meu pijama. Estava tudo silencioso, mas isso era normal visto que era de madrugada.

Quando cheguei ao salão comunal percebi que algo de muito errado tinha acontecido. O Remus estava sentado no chão com a cabeça encostada ao sofá e de olhos fechado. A Claire estava ao lado da lareira com o olhar perdido e a Marlene estava na poltrona com o rosto entre as mãos. O Frank estava deitado no sofá e olhava fixamente para o tecto. Já Alice estava de pé encostada na poltrona da Marlene com um ar pensativo.

Rapidamente dei por falta do Potter e do Black e um sentimento de desespero tomou conta de mim. Corri para a Alice e assustei-a ao pegar-lhe no braço com demasiada força:

- O James? – perguntei demasiado violenta. Sabia que todos me olhavam aturdidos, mas eu queria saber onde ele estava, queria saber se ia poder gritar com ele e ouvir aquela voz, queria saber se poderia velo outra vez a desarrumar os cabelos, eu queria velo por mais idiota que parecesse. Como ela não me respondeu eu comecei a sacudi-la. – Raios Alice! AONDE ESTÁ O JAMES?

- Lilian chega! – a voz do Frank soou muito longe e pouco tempo depois umas mãos fortes seguraram-me e afastaram-me da minha amiga. Vi o Frank abraça-la e murmurar que estava tudo bem, antes de uns olhos cor de mel me fintarem preocupados.

- Lily, vamos sentar-nos? – olhei desconfiada para ele, mas sentei-me numa poltrona longe dos outros, junto á janela. O Remus sentou-se á minha frente e abriu várias vezes a boca antes de falar.

- O que aconteceu Remus? – ele suspirou e começou a contar-me.

- Durante a noite, a mansão Potter foi atacada por comensais. Não houve mortos, mas o pai do James ficou em muito mau estado. Está no hospital inconsciente. Só quando ele acordar é que vão ter uma noção da extensão dos danos. O James foi acordado a meio da noite pela professora Minerva e não descansou enquanto não foi para casa ver a mãe. O Sirius foi com ele, como é óbvio. – eu olhava para ele sem conseguir falar. Parecia que tinha perdido as palavras.

- Não chores foguinho. – ouvi a Claire dizer antes de me abraçar. Eu nem sabia que tinha começado a chorar. – A viagem foi cancelada. Vamos todos para casa do James passar as férias. Ele precisa muito de nós e nós vamos estar lá para ele. – olhei para ela, antes de limpar o rosto e me levantar.

- Nós vamos para lá. – como vi que nenhum deles se mexeu eu revirei os olhos. – _Agora! _– subi as escadas e fui imediatamente seguida pelas minhas amigas. Nenhuma delas falou para mim enquanto nos vestíamos e começávamos a carregar os malões pelas escadas abaixo. Os rapazes já estavam á nossa espera. Caminhamos em silêncio para o gabinete da professora Minerva comigo a liderar o grupo. Bati na porta com mais força do que queria e a quando esta se abriu o rosto da professora passou de raiva para choque.

- O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer esta hora? – ela questionou abrindo a porta nos dar passagem. Quando viu as nossas malas o seu rosto iluminou-se em compreensão. – Lamento mas não os posso deixar sair da escola antes do encerramento do período.

- A professora não pode fazer isso! O James é nosso amigo e neste momento precisa de nós! Tem de nos deixar ir! – eu praticamente gritei com ela. A professora olhou para todos nós antes de suspirar.

- Eles ainda não deram notícias? – todos nós abanamos com a cabeça em negação. – Eu deixo ir apenas um! Só um. Depois do encerramento oficial podem todos fazer o que quiserem. – olhamos uns para os outros. A Alice, o Frank e a Claire disseram que não se importavam de ir mais tarde desde que o escolhido desse noticias. Eu, a Marlene e o Remus ficamos parados a pensar.

- O mais justo é que vá o Remus. Afinal ele faz parte dos marotos. – eu disse tentando afastar o desejo que eu tinha de abraçar o James e de o confortar.

- Nem pensar Lily. Tu devias ir. Se não fosses tu nem tínhamos tomado uma atitude. – ele começou a afastar-se de mim. Eu olhei para a Marlene que concordou.

- Eu acho que ele se vai animar só de te ver foguinho. – eu corei e preparei-me para pegar na minha mala, mas a mão de Frank foi mais rápida.

- Nós levamos depois. Vai. – eu sorri para todos e virei-me para a professora que me estendeu uma caixinha. Depois de tirar um bocado de pó entrei na lareira.

- Para onde devo ir?

- Para a Mansão Potter. Boa sorte Lily. – respondeu-me o Remus. Eu ainda lhe sorri antes de lançar o pó e de dizer o meu destino.

Depois de intermináveis minutos eu parei de girar e ao abrir os olhos deparei-me com uma sala ampla e bastante iluminada. Os móveis eram claros e novos. As cortinas amarelas davam um ar alegre ao ambiente, assim como os sofás de um tom mais claro amenizavam o lugar. Prendi a minha atenção sobre uma figura de cabelos arrepiados e olhos fechados que estava sentada numa das poltronas.

- Potter. – eu chamei baixinho. Ele abanou a cabeça e murmurou algo como: _"nada de alucinações."_. Voltei a tentar, aproximando-me. – James?

Ele abriu os olhos e fintou-me curioso.

- És mesmo tu, Lily? – revirei os olhos e preparei para lhe responder, mas ele esboçou um sorriso. – És mesmo tu.

Ele não se levantou e eu percebi que tinha de ser eu a dar o primeiro passo.

- Como estás?

- Bem, dentro dos possíveis. Consegui que a minha mãe adormecesse e o Sirius também está a descansar.

- E porque é que tu não estás na cama a deitado? – eu perguntei aproximando-me ainda mais.

- Não consigo dormir, Lily. – e começou a chorar. Eu pensei que estava a ter um pesadelo. James Potter a chorar?

Sem pensar na minha atitude sentei-me suavemente no seu colo e abracei-o, encostando a sua cabeça contra o meu peito. Deixei que ele chorasse durante bastante tempo. Ele devia estar a brincar ao: _eu sou forte e tenho de apoiar a minha família_. Quando finalmente se acalmou ele encostou a cabeça nas costas da poltrona e ficou a olhar para mim.

- Desculpa Lily, eu não sou de chorar assim, mas ver o meu pai tão fraco… Senti-me tão incapaz…

- Não digas mais nada. – eu pedi-lhe e coloquei o meu dedo sobre os lábios dele. – Eu não posso dizer que sei pelo que estás a passar, porque não sei, mas posso ajudar-te a suporta-la. – ele abraçou-me e ao sentir os seus músculos e não pude conter um suspiro.

Quando nos separamos ele sorria levemente. Eu encostei a minha testa na dele e ficamos assim, a olhar-nos nos olhos um do outro pelo que pareceram horas. Eu podia ficar assim para sempre a contar todos os tons de castanho e verde que existiam no olhar do James, mas ele não precisava de saber **certo**? Não percebeste mão estúpida? Porque é que continuas a ir na direcção do rosto dele?

Comecei por lhe tocar nas bochechas e subi para passar pelas sobrancelhas. Desci pelo nariz e quando lhe comecei a contornar os lábios ele fechou os olhos e abriu a boca ligeiramente para deixar escapar um suspiro.

- Lilian… - ele murmurou e isso foi como um balde de água fria para mim. Levantei-me rapidamente e contei até mil para tentar acalmar-me. – Desculpa. – ouvi-lo dizer.

Virei-me e vi que ele já estava levantado. Sorri-lhe e resolvi esquecer aquele momento de insanidade. _**Eu quase o beijei!**_

- Vamos, mostra-me o teu quarto. – ele olhou desconfiado para mim. – Tens de descansar. Não te preocupes, eu fico contigo.

Subimos uma escadaria e entramos numa das portas. Sempre de mãos dadas. Ficamos na porta parados para eu poder observar todo o quarto. Era vermelho e dourado, como um verdadeiro Gryffindor. Uma cama de casal, uma estante, uma cómoda, um guarda-fatos e uma secretária. Ele deitou-se na cama e ficou a observar-me.

- Posso mandar uma carta para o pessoal? Prometi que lhes diria alguma coisa quando chegasse.

- Claro. Os pergaminhos e as penas estão aí em cima. – eu agradeci e sentei-me de costas para ele. Peguei numa pena e escrevi assim:

_**Pessoal,**_

_**Estou com o James no quarto dele a obriga-lo a descansar. O Sirius e a Sra. Potter já estão deitados. Quando cheguei ele estava na sala arrasado. Ele vai precisar bastante do nosso apoio.**_

_**Ainda não á novidades do Sr. Potter. Espero que venham rápido.**_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Lily.**_

Reli a carta algumas vezes e depois enviei-a com a coruja de James que estava num poleiro ao lado da secretária. Olhei para ele e este estava adormecido no lado de lá da cama com o rosto virado na minha direcção. Suspirei e olhei em volta. Algo chamou a minha atenção. Uma parede em parte coberta de fotos. Bastantes com os marotos, umas recentes e outras já antigas. Umas com uns senhores que eu imaginei serem os seus pais e outras do James em várias situações. Tinha uma por cada ano em que pertencera à equipa de Quiditch com a equipa Gryffindor. Tinha uma do nosso grupo tirada no final do ano passado e, para meu choque, tinha três fotografias minhas.

Numa delas eu estava com um camisola que lhe pertencia ( era a da equipa de Quiditch) e se não me engano tinha sido tirada ano passado, depois de ganharmos a taça. Eu tinha ficado tão eufórica que tinha começado a aproximar-me de James. Na segunda eu estava sentada no corredor a rir-me, provavelmente a rir-me de uma piada da Marlene. Na última eu estava de bikini junto ao lago. Eu nem queria saber como ele tinha tirado aquela foto, mas a verdade é que eu gostava muito dela. Provavelmente tinha sido tirada ano passado no dia em que a Marlene se lembrou de irmos nadar para lago.

Olhei para parede novamente e depois para James. Depois de verificar que este estava a dormir profundamente tirei uma das fotos dele. A minha preferida. Estava ele em Hogsmeade, descobri isso ao ver a dedos de mel por trás, a paisagem cheia de neve, o seu nariz e as bochechas com um tom de vermelho por causa do frio e o cachecol á volta do pescoço. Ele estava a sorrir como normalmente faz. Guardei a foto no bolso da capa. Senti-me cansada de um momento para o outro. Tirei a minha capa e deitei-me ao lado de James. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim. Levantou um braço e eu aconcheguei-me no peito dele.

Antes de adormecer, ao inspirar o perfume dele, pensei que talvez as minhas amigas tivessem razão. Talvez eu tivesse _mesmo_ apaixonada por ele.

Acordei umas horas depois deitada em cima do peito de James. Levantei-me lentamente e fiquei a admira-lo a dormir. Ele acordou alguns minutos depois e sorriu para mim.

- Dormiste bem? – questionei.

- Como um bebé. – eu sorri-lhe.

- Está na hora do pequeno-almoço da criança? – ele riu com gosto e assentiu. Antes de me levantar dei-lhe um beijo no rosto e comecei a caminhar para a porta.

Parei assim que descobri que ele não me seguia. Olhei para a sua figura paralisada na cama.

- Que foi?

- Tu deste-me um beijo. – ele murmurou o suficientemente alto para eu ouvir. Corei na hora, mas recompus-me a tempo.

- Somos amigos não somos? – ele sorriu levemente.

- Sim, amigos. – levantou-se e passou por mim, segurando a minha mão no trajecto e puxando-me em direcção do andar de baixo.

Entramos na cozinha onde dois pequenos elfos já corriam atarefados de um lado para o outro e vieram na nossa direcção mal entramos.

- Mestre mais pequeno, que vai desejar? – um deles perguntou. O que estava ao seu lado soltou um pequeno grito de animação antes de apontar para mim e dizer:

- Conseguiu conquistar a menina vermelha que tem na foto do seu quarto, meu mestre? – eu corei instantaneamente. – Bem-vinda, menina.

- Bom dia. – foi a única coisa que eu consegui responder.

- Queremos o pequeno-almoço. – pediu o James ainda rindo de mim. Puxou-me para uma mesa que estava no centro da cozinha. Em poucos minutos a mesa estava cheia de comida e o James começou a servir-se. Eu ia seguir o exemplo dele, mas algo chamou a minha atenção. O pequeno elfo que antes tinha gritado estava a olhar fixamente para mim.

- Sim? – perguntei com receio.

- A menina vai ser a minha mestra? Vai casar-se com o pequeno mestre? – corei ainda mais se é que é possível.

- Claro que vai, Mel. – disse uma voz grossa atrás de mim. Virei-me e encarei um Sirius com um sorriso divertido. – E ela vai ser a mestra mais louca que vais ter. – dei-lhe um sorriso amarelo. – Bom dia, cara Lilian. A que devemos esta visita tão madrugadora?

- A Lily foi a enviada do pessoal, para ter a certeza que nos estávamos a aguentar. – ele encostou-me ao seu peito e, para surpresa de nós os três, eu não me afastei. James beijou-me o topo da cabeça e eu aninhei-me ainda mais a ele. Será que ele tinha a noção de como cheirava bem? Sirius riu-se e juntou-se a nós na mesa. Começamos a comer e a conversar animadamente. Fiquei feliz por perceber que eles estavam mais descontraídos e as olheiras de James já não eram tão visíveis. Estávamos á espera que Sirius acabasse o seu leite para irmos para a sala esperar o resto dos nossos amigos quando ouvimos barulhos. Sirius abriu os olhos em choque e nós viramo-nos para a porta.

Uma senhora com cerca de 50 anos, os cabelos ruivos, mas já sem brilho e com algumas madeixas brancas, estava encostada á soleira, vestida com o roupão e o pijama. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e grossas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Na mão tinha uma carta que ela tentava segurar entre os tremores e os soluços que lhe sacudiam o corpo.

- James… - ela murmurou e num ápice a informação chegou ao cérebro dele que se levantou, imediatamente seguido de Sirius, e correram para a abraçar. Eu ainda demorei a atingir, mas o motivo da minha estadia rapidamente chegou á minha mente e eu senti as minhas pernas fracas. O pai de James estava morto e ele ia sofrer, ele já estava a sofrer. Eu podia ver o seu rosto contorcido de dor, as lágrimas no rosto, as palavras que ele tentava balbuciar para consolar a mãe. Eu podia sentir a dor agonizante que se espalhava pelo seu corpo e rasgava-me o coração. Eu não aguentava vê-lo assim. A tentar consolar uma pessoa sendo a sua dor igual ou superior.

- James… - chamei. Ele virou-se e a ultima coisa que vi antes de ele me abraçar fortemente foram os rostos transfigurados de choque dos meus amigos que tinham acabado de chegar.

* * *

N.A.: Eu sei que o capitulo está fraquinho :x mas eu queria tanto postar que pronto, saiu muito mal. Como podem ver a visita a Roma foi cancelada, ou um pouco adiada. O pai de James faleceu e vão ser dias muito difíceis. Bem eu já tenho algumas ideias e outra fic entre mãos, vamos ver o que sai ;) oh pá, será que alguém anda a ler isto? : | se for poluição visual avisem que eu tiro logo :x

N.M.A.: oh besta , eu amo-te *.* quem não comentar leva na cara (: agradecido pela atenção, o melhor amigo da autora.


	3. memórias

O cemitério era grande e as campas eram todas iguais o que mantinha a igualdade entre todos.

Eu nunca tinha visto um funeral com tanta gente. Reconheci algumas pessoas de Hogsmeade, tinha alguns professores de Hogwarts, incluído o professor Dumbledore, e outras pessoas que deviam pertencer ao ministério.

A Marlene estava ao meu lado com um vestido preto agarrada a Sirius que chorava silenciosamente. O Remus, que sempre se tinha dado bastante bem com a mãe de James, tinha tomado para si a tarefa de a ajudar a passar este momento. Ele estava ao lado dela que se apoiava no seu ombro. A Claire estava mais afastada com o Frank e a Alice. Vi o Peter e a mãe ao lado deles. Levantei o meu rosto para James e não consegui evitar um sorriso. _**Alguém tem a noção de como ele fica fantástico de fato? **_CONTROLA-TE LILIAN EVANS! _**Oh bonito! Estou a discutir com a minha consciência num funeral sobre o James Potter!**_

Ele olhou para mim e deu-me um sorriso fraco. Senti algo quente pegar na minha mão e quando olhei para baixo vi que era James. Entrelacei os meus dedos nos dele e voltei a finta-lo. Ele estava novamente a olhar para a frente e eu decidi fazer o mesmo.

Quando começaram a baixar o caixão a mãe de James desfaleceu, mas este nem se mexeu, continuou focado nos restos mortais do seu pai. Eu mantive-me ao lado dele, que ficou até o cemitério ficar vazio. O Sirius aproximou-se de mim:

- Ficas com ele? – eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça. O James aproximou-se do monte de terra que agora cobria o seu pai e sentou-se lá ao lado.

- Não te preocupes Sirius. E tenta fazer com que a Sra. Potter descanse. – o Sirius aparatou e eu aproximei-me de James.

- Eu sempre criei a ideia de que o meu pai era invencível, mesmo ele sendo já mais velho e estar mais fraco, eu sempre tive em mente que ele ainda era auror e ainda estava cá para as curvas. Já viste a facilidade com que os nossos sonhos são destruídos? – ele colocou a cabeça nos joelhos e começou a chorar. Ele ainda não tinha chorado e eu tinha a certeza porque ainda não o tinha largado um minuto. Desde que ele me abraçou na cozinha ele nunca mais me largou e eu sabia que ele precisava disso. Mesmo que eu não retribuísse o sentimento dele, eu ainda era amiga dele. E ele neste momento precisava de mim. Ajoelhei-me e abracei-o fortemente.

- Não te lembres dele assim James. Lembra-te dele como o auror. Fala-me dele, por favor. – eu supliquei. Eu só queria que ele parasse de chorar. Mesmo a soluçar ele começou a falar:

- Sabias que foi ele que me ensinou a jogar Quidditch? Comprou-me uma daquelas vassouras pequenas, levou-me para o jardim e não saímos de lá enquanto não descobrimos qual era a melhor posição para mim. – vi que ele sorria com as lembranças. – A minha mãe ficou furiosa, mas ele disse que tinha sido por uma boa causa. – acompanhei-o nas suas risadas leves. Sentei-me ao seu lado e ele segurou a minha mão enquanto contava mais histórias sobre a sua infância. Eu ouvi cada uma delas deliciando-me com cada palavra dele, cada gesto, cada sorriso, sabendo que eram os últimos que eu via de tão perto.

Saímos do cemitério e fomos a caminhar. Pelo caminho paramos num restaurante e depois de comermos aparatamos para um beco perto da casa de James.

Quando entramos fomos até á sala. Entramos na sala ao mesmo tempo que Sirius que vinha da cozinha com uma garrafa do vinho dos elfos na mão.

- É por um bom motivo. – ele disse-nos. A Claire conjurou oito copos e Sirius encheu-os. Peguei no meu e ergui-o como os outros.

- Ao Charlus Potter! Um grande homem, um grande pai, um grande marido, um grande amigo. – disse Sirius e bebeu. Eu, a Claire, a Marlene e a Alice bebemos um pouco. Remus e Frank seguiram o nosso exemplo, mas James bebeu todo o conteúdo do seu de uma só vez.

- Vamos dormir? – levantaram-se todos menos eu e o James.

- Não vem? – perguntou Claire. Eu olhei para o James em dúvida.

- Podes ir descansar, Lily, eu estou bem. – ele disse-me. Senti-me tentada a aceitar a proposta dele. Quanto menos tempo passássemos juntos melhor para os dois, mas algo me dizia que eu **tinha **de ficar com ele.

- Não. Eu faço-te companhia. – a Marlene trocou um rápido olhar curioso comigo e seguiu os meus amigos que tinham desaparecido pelas escadas acima. Eu e James ficamos em silêncio a olhar as chamas que dançavam na lareira.

Repensei nos últimos meses como amiga dos Marotos. Tinha tudo começado no dia da vitória da Gryffindor sobre os Slytherin.

_Flashback:_

A multidão estava eufórica e a massa vermelha era muito superior ao número de uniformes verdes. Eu estava nas primeiras bancadas ao lado de Alice. O James, que era capitão da equipa e apanhador, o Sirius que era batedor em conjunto com o Remus, a Marlene, a Claire e a Dorcas como artilheiras e o Frank como goleiro. Era a melhor equipa Gryffindor do século.

- O QUE SE PASSA ALI EMBAIXO? SERÁ QUE?... E O POTTER DISPARA EM DIRECÇÃO AO CAMPO OPOSTO! ELE AVISTOU A SNITCH! - senti o meu coração bater muito depressa á medida que James se aproximava do relvado.

- Lilian? LILIAN! – gritou Alice. Tentado atrair a minha atenção.

- Que foi? – perguntei-lhe ainda concentrada em James.

- Podes devolver-me a minha mão? – olhei finalmente para ela confusa e depois olhei para a minha mão que segurava fortemente a sua. Corei e soltei-a.

- Desculpa. – ela riu-se e eu virei-me novamente para James que fazia uma corrida a alta velocidade pelo campo contra o apanhador da Slytherin. Senti as minhas mãos suarem e o meu coração a bater freneticamente. James ia em direcção às nossas bancadas. O apanhador da Slytherin pensando que ia bater desviou-se, mas o James seguiu em frente. Pensei que ele ia chocar, mas no último minuto, ele deu a volta com o braço erguido.

- A GRYFFINDOR GANHA! 330 CONTRA 90! A GRYFFINDOR GANHA A TAÇA! – eu nem pensei, quando voltei a mim já tinha gritado, saltado as bancadas e corria em direcção a James que tinha pousado no centro do campo.

- LILIAN! – ele gritou e eu saltei para os seus braços, abraçando-o com força entre berros.

- GANHAMOS! GANHAMOS! – ele riu-se e abraçou-me de volta.

- Sim, mas posso ir pegar na taça? – eu soltei-o envergonhada, mas acompanhei-o nas suas risadas. O resto da equipa, Marlene e o dos elementos da casa juntaram-se a nós no centro do campo e festejamos.

* * *

- Vocês têm a certeza que não querem ir para cima com os outros? – perguntou Remus enquanto entravamos no balneário. As raparigas, que já estavam no banho, riram-se. Eu revirei os olhos e sentei-me num dos bancos com Alice ao meu lado. O Remus era tão envergonhado. As raparigas riram-se ainda mais alto e eu comecei a ficar curiosa. A porta que separava os duches abriu-se e por ela saiu a Claire enrolada numa toalha, com os cabelos molhados. Eu retive o riso, assim como todos os outros, face á expressão de Remus.

Ele começou por arregalar os olhos, depois abriu e fechou a boca sem sair nenhum som e após corar absurdamente pegou nas suas roupas e praticamente correu até aos duches.

James, Sirius, Claire e Alice começaram a rir-se, eu, por respeito a Remus, tentei conter-me, mas não consegui e acompanhei-os.

- EU VOU-ME VINGAR! – gritou Remus do duche e nós rimos ainda mais.

- Podes começar já, Moony, eu e o Prongs vamos ao banho. Porque não nos tentas afogar? – rimo-nos outra vez e a Dorcas saiu do banho para se vestir rapidamente. Depois de nos dizer adeus, desapareceu em direcção ao castelo.

A Marlene e a Claire acabaram de se vestir e nós ficamos sentadas á espera dos rapazes. Eles riam-se divertidos, mas eu comecei a ficar aborrecida. Foi então que uma ideia me iluminou. Sorri divertida para as minhas amigas que me olharam curiosa.

- Vocês sabem as camisolas da equipa? As que vocês tem vestidas, com os vossos nomes. – a equipa tinha umas camisolas que usam durante os treinos e vestiam depois das vitórias para se identificarem como membros da equipa durante a festa de celebração. Era estritamente proibido um elemento da equipa comparecer á festa sem a camisola, com se quebrassem uma tradição.

- Sim. – disse a Marlene como se lhe cheirasse a diversão.

- E se resolvêssemos pregar uma partida aos rapazes? Podíamos pegar nas camisolas deles e fugir. – ok, era uma ideia estúpida, mas era uma ideia. A Marlene sorriu marota e correu para o cacifo de Sirius. Pegou na camisola dele e vestiu-a.

- Que acham? – perguntou dando uma volta. A camisola ficava-lhe grande, mas até lhe assentava bem. O nome "Black" brilhava nas costas e o número seis na sua frente.

- Fantástica. – ela riu-se divertida e atirou-me uma camisola. Vesti-a e bufei. Em letras grandes e douradas estava escrito: Potter. Chegava-me quase aos joelhos, mas, segundo as minhas amigas, eu parecia querida.

- Só a mim. – cheguei perto de um dos cacifos e atirei a camisola de Remus para a Claire, que a vestiu divertida. A Alice já tinha vestido a de Frank e estava a rir-se da minha reacção.

- Vamos embora? Eles devem estar a sair. – disse a Marlene já a segurar a porta. Nós apressamo-nos, mas ficamos debaixo da janela a ouvir as reacções deles. Não ficamos muito tempo á espera. Pouco tempo depois ouvimos alguém a desligar a água e a andar pelo recinto.

- Rapazes? – era Remus.

- Diz Remus! – gritou Frank ainda debaixo de água.

- Temos um problema!

- O que aconteceu com a Lily? – perguntou James, desligando a água. Eu revirei os olhos e as raparigas riram-se silenciosamente.

- Tornou-se numa ladra. – respondeu simplesmente Remus, visivelmente aborrecido. Ouvimos um alvoroço dentro do balneário e alguém rosnou.

- Quando as apanhar! – tinha sido Sirius.

- E agora?

- Vamos sem as camisolas e esperamos que elas estejam na festa para reavermos as camisolas. – explicou Frank.

- Nus? – ouvi Remus exclamar. Nós não aguentamos e começamos a rir. Imaginar a expressão de Remus só de pensar no simples facto de entrar nu no castelo era hilariante.

- Estão lá fora! – gritou James e ouvi alguém correr e uma porta abrir-se.

- Fujam! – disse-lhes. E nós começamos a correr em direcção ao castelo. Eles corriam bastante, porque além de ter mais resistência tinham as pernas maiores.

- Vamos separar-nos! – gritou a Marlene puxando-me em direcção á floresta.

- Quando te apanhar Marlene… - ouvi Sirius gritar.

- Fazes-me cócegas? – eu evitei rir porque sabia que só me cansava mais. Ouvi uma gargalhada atrás de mim que identifiquei como pertencendo a James.

- Eu vou para o lago, tu continua para a floresta. – disse-lhe e mudei de direcção. Corri com todas as minhas forças e arrisquei olhar para trás para verificar quem é que me seguia. Era James para variar. Ele aproximava-se e eu perdia terreno e forças. Eu estava mesmo na margem do lago quando ele me alcançou, eu perdi o equilíbrio e caímos os dois no lago. Quando vim á superfície e olhei para o James comecei a rir com gosto, assim como ele.

- Larga-me seu idiota! – ainda a rir, virei-me e deparei-me com o Sirius a transportar a Marlene sobre os ombros. Ri-me ainda mais e se não tivesse dentro de água tinha-me sentado. Tentei a muito custo chegar até á margem e quando me deitei ouvi alguém a resmungar. Virei-me em direcção ao castelo. O Remus vinha puxado pela Claire e o Frank e a Alice vinham atrás de mãos dadas. Ri-me ainda mais alto.

- Tem piada, Evans? – perguntou furiosa a Marlene ainda nos ombros de Sirius. Eu só conseguia ver o seu rabo e ri-me ainda mais. – Chega! Vou matar essa minorca! Pousa-me Sirius!

- Eu não consigo Marlene! – disse entre risos. O Sirius pouso-a, mas manteve-a ao seu lado. Passado algum tempo consegui acalmar-me e reparei que James estava deitado ao meu lado também a tentar normalizar a sua respiração.

- Sabem, se vocês queriam fazer uma festa com os heróis da Gryffindor em privado era só dizer, nós podíamos pensar no vosso caso. – eu levantei-me e troquei um olhar cúmplice com a Marlene.

- Sirius, eu acho melhor correres. – ele percebeu que eu falava a sério e desatou a correr comigo e com as raparigas atrás dele. E foi assim que passamos a tarde, entre risadas e muitas brincadeiras. Acabei por ficar com a camisola James, ele disse que seria o nosso presente de paz assinada.

_Fim de Flashback_

Suspirei com as lembranças e atrai a atenção de James.

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos. – sorri para ele e sentei-me ao seu lado no sofá.

- Estava a pensar no dia em que vencemos a taça de Quiditch. – ele sorriu e fixou o olhar na lareira.

- Foi nesse dia em que oficializamos a nossa amizade. Apesar de ainda me tentares matar algumas vezes. – rimos juntos. Ele aproximou-se de mim e eu engoli em seco.

- Agora já gostas de mim? Já não me achas infantil? – ele murmurou. Parecia que tinha medo da minha resposta. E devia ter.

- Não James. És muito melhor pessoa do que eu pensava. – murmurei também, bastante divertida. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme. – Sabes, és uma pessoa maravilhosa. Depois destes dois dias percebi de que és verdadeiramente feito e as tuas atitudes na escola só te tornam ainda mais maravilhoso. – durante o meu discurso ele ficou sério e começou a encarar os meus lábios. Vi que ele se aproximava de mim e um medo enorme tomou conta de mim. Levantei como se tivesse levado um choque e ele olhou confuso para mim.

- É melhor ir dormir. Boa noite James. – beijei-lhe o rosto e corri escadas acima. Fui até ao quarto e peguei no meu pijama. Olhei para a Claire e a Marlene profundamente adormecidas. Ainda nem tinha falado direito com elas e, se bem as conheço, estavam tão confusas como eu. Vesti o pijama em tempo recorde e andei para o banheiro. Lavei os dentes e escovei o meu cabelo.

Sai descontraída e pronta para dormir, mas cruzei-me com James no corredor, já de pijama (tradução: de calças de fato de treino e t-shirt). Ele segurou delicadamente na minha mão.

- Lily, espera um minuto, por favor. – eu assenti e encostei-me á parede. Ele entrou no banheiro e saiu bastante rápido. Ficou parado á minha frente a encarar-me.

- Que foi James? – perguntei bastante curiosa, mas ele não precisa de saber pois não?

- Fica comigo esta noite Lily, só esta noite. – olhei-o nos olhos e a única coisa que eles mostravam era dor. O que eu estava a pensar? Ele tinha perdido o pai! Ele precisava de alguém! "_Ele precisa de ti"_ disse a minha consciência, mas eu ignorei-a.

Segurei a mão dele e puxei-o até ao seu quarto. Deitamo-nos em silêncio, cada um para seu lado, mas senti bastante frio e então nós viramo-nos ao mesmo tempo. Ficamos a encarar-nos e ele estendeu o braço e sorriu. Eu encostei-me ao seu peito e ele abraçou-me, mas eu ainda não estava confortável. Entrelacei as minhas pernas nas dele e aconcheguei-me melhor.

Eu podia estar a ficar louca, mas eu apercebi-me de uma coisa muito importante que mais ninguém pode saber. _**Eu estou totalmente e loucamente apaixonada por James Potter… **_

* * *

N.A.: recebi duas rewies *.* estou mesmo feliz. Obrigado pelo apoio, já me sinto encorajada a continuar (:

Esta Lily é fantástica! Muda de humor como quem muda de camisa xD e no próximo capitulo é que vai ser ~~ tenho cá umas ideias *.*

Minha gente, amanha tenho de levantar cedo e os patinhos já tocaram, por isso beijinhos a todos os lindinhos que lerem isto e COMENTEM !

p.s.: o meu querido melhor amigo não comentou porque teve um pequeno acidente e está internado, mas nada de grave. No próximo capitulo vai estar cá para vos chatear.


	4. make me sway

Nota rápida: a musica deste capitulo é a Sway das PCD, mas só comecem a ouvir a partir do momento em que a Lily entra no salão, mais para a frente. Aqui está o site onde podem ler a letra em inglês e português e a podem ouvir: .

* * *

Expirei profundamente e um perfume maravilhosamente agradável invadiu-me e toldou-me as ideias. Contei até 10 antes de abrir os olhos e me deparar com um James profundamente adormecido. Eu podia ter-me levantado e deixado o quarto, mas não resisti em ficar ali deitada no seu peito. Podia ouvir o seu coração a bater normalmente e a sua respiração calma.

De noite tinha-me mexido e agora estava parcialmente deitada em cima de James. Com as nossas pernas entrelaçadas, as minhas mãos no seu peito e as suas na minha cintura e na minha anca. O seu toque era como brasa conta a minha pele, mas eu não conseguia sentir-me desconfortável. Era como se eu pertencesse aquele lugar.

Não fiquei muito tempo a observa-lo porque tempo depois ele acordou. Deslizou a mão que tinha na minha cintura até á minha perna enquanto se espreguiçava e abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Bom dia. – disse-me ainda ensonado. Eu sorri ligeiramente envergonhada. Ele percebeu a situação em que estávamos e retirou logo as mãos das minhas pernas. – Desculpa Lily, eu não sei o que estava a pensar. – ri-me levemente.

- Não faz mal, James. Estavas a dormir, é normal não conseguires pensar coerentemente. Agora vamos tentar separa-nos sem causar danos, sim? – ele riu-se de leve e eu fiz-lhe uma careta. Apoiei-me no seu peito e comecei a mexer as pernas cuidadosamente para não acertar em nenhuma parte vital do seu corpo, mas não sei porquê e não me perguntem como fiquei sem força nos braços e cai para a frente ficando com o meu rosto a poucos centímetros do de James.

Bloqueei completamente. Eu conseguia sentir a sua respiração no meu rosto, as suas mãos na minha cintura e o seu coração bater rápido. Ele fechou os olhos e aproximou-se de mim. O meu coração começou a bater desenfreado e fechei os olhos.

Quando os nossos lábios se tocaram senti uma descarga eléctrica. No inicio foi um toque inocente, como se James tivesse a medir os seus passos, á espera das minhas atitudes, mas, mesmo que quisesse, eu não seria capaz de fugir dele. Pouco tempo depois, ou talvez muito, não sei porque eu não estava a contar, eu senti a sua língua pedir passagem e eu cedi. Foi quando nos começamos a beijar a sério.

Eu levei as mãos aos seus cabelos e desci os lábios para o seu pescoço. Ele apertou a minha cintura com mais força e eu percebi que tinha encontrado o seu ponto fraco. Não resisti em deixar ali uma marca. Ele resolveu voltar a tomar o controlo da situação e girou de modo a ficar por cima. Beijou-me novamente nos lábios, mas desta vez com paixão e luxúria.

O meu cérebro congelou de vez. Eu estava a beijar James Potter e estava a gostar! Se me contassem isto á uns meses atrás eu riria da situação, mas agora eu só pedia que aquele momento nunca mais acabasse.

- James? – a voz abafada de Sirius estragou o clima. Eu voltei a funcionar correctamente e empurrei James. Sai debaixo dele e levantei-me rapidamente. Olhei-me ao espelho para compor o cabelo, mas nada poderia disfarçar os meus lábios inchados.

- Lilian. – James estava a levantar-se e eu, como cobarde que sou, corri para a porta e abri-a. Deparei-me com os marotos, Frank e as raparigas, mas ignorei-os correndo para o meu quarto. Deitei-me na cama com a cara na almofada e tentei concentrar-me noutra coisa que não fosse o beijo que troquei com James.

- Lily? – ouvi a Claire chamar.

- Vão-se embora.

- Não desta vez Lilian Evans. Como tuas amigas temos o direito de saber o que se passa. – a Marlene era extremamente irritante por vezes.

- Não se passou nada. Eu e James discutimos, apenas isso. – eu não lhes ia admitir que estava apaixonada por James. Eu simplesmente não ia. Era mais fácil negar que o amava e ter a sua amizade, porque eu sabia que eu ia sair magoada desta história toda.

Fui erguida da cama por Marlene, que me obrigou a olha-la nos olhos e eu fiquei assustada com o seu rosto contorcido de raiva.

- Ouve-me bem Lilian. O James perdeu o pai e não vais ser tu a destruir-lhe o que resta do Natal. Uma vez na tua vida deixa de ser egoísta e pensa nos outros! – Senti as lágrimas aflorarem-me nos olhos. Eu? Egoísta?

- ESTÁS LOUCA? DIZ-ME UMA ÚNICA VEZ EM QUE EU NÃO ME PREOCUPEI COM OS OUTROS! DIZ MARLENE! – ela largou-me como se tivesse sido queimada.

- ÉS LOUCA LILIAN? O QUE É QUE TENS FEITO NOS ULTIMOS DIAS? SABES O QUE É? EGOISMO! Quando te convém agarraste a James, mas quando te borras de medo foges e o coração dele fica partido. Sabes o que isso é? EGOISMO! ÉS EGOISTA EVANS! ADMITI-O! EGOISTA! – eu não aguentei e parti para cima dela. A Claire começou a gritar e pouco tempo depois senti duas mãos segurarem-me com força. Vi que levantaram a Marlene, que estava descabelada e com um dos lábios rachados e a verter sangue. Quem me segurava era James e a ela era Sirius que estava chocado. A Claire chorava copiosamente, a Alice segurava-se a um Frank perplexo e Remus colocou-se no meio de nós as duas como para impedir um segundo embate.

- És tão egoísta! – ela voltou a gritar.

- Olha quem fala: SUA COBARDE!

- Cobarde? Eu?

- Sim, TU! Eu não me ando á anos a humilhar por causa de um rapaz! Eu não amo á anos um rapaz e me recuso a declarar o meu amor por ele! Tu não passas de uma COBARDE! – ela ficou pálida e eu arrependi-me do que disse.

- Mas o que se passou? – eu e a Marlene agora olhávamos fixamente uma para a outra como a tentar contactar-nos mentalmente. Finalmente chegamos a um acordo e ela sorriu assim como eu.

- Foi um desacordo, nada de mais.

- Tudo resolvido. – ela riu-se e eu peguei na minha roupa e fomos as duas para a casa de banho deixando para trás um grupo de amigos muito confusos.

* * *

- Mas mãe! Temos muito pouco tempo! – a voz de James soava desesperada. A mãe de James tinha anunciado que ele tinha de preparar a festa de Ano Novo sendo o homem mais velho, mas o problema é que ele tinha muito pouco tempo.

- Faz como quiseres James. Inventa um tema e faz um baile de mascara, faz uma apresentação, sei lá! Tens aqui os teus amigos. Abusa deles um bocado. – ela saiu da sala e James sentou-se no sofá derrotado. Sirius sentou-se ao lado dele e colocou a mão no seu ombro para o confortar.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. – pronunciou-se a Marlene.

- Até tenho medo. – Alice disse, mas a Marlene ignorou-a.

- A tua mãe falou de uma apresentação. E tu tens aqui uma equipa de teatro completa! – como sempre ninguém percebeu nada, excepto eu.

- Tu és louca Marlene. – ela riu-se. – Tens noção do tempo que temos? Menos de duas semanas!

- Nós conseguimos Lily, tu sabes que sim! – ela estava oficialmente louca. Nós tínhamos menos de duas semanas para preparar um espectáculo.

- Alguém nos pode explicar o que se passa? – Remus interferiu na nossa conversa e a Marlene virou-se para ele sorridente.

- Nós podemos criar um espectáculo!

- Como?! – exclamou a Alice.

- Nós só temos treze dias! – a mais chocada de todos era Claire. – Precisamos de cenários, texto, musicas, actores, ensaiar. Precisamos de tudo!

- Ela tem razão! – praticamente gritei. Os rapazes tinham perdido a fala e observavam em silêncio a nossa discussão.

- Vamos lá, miúdas! Tenho a certeza que a Claire desencanta do caderninho dela uma boa história, ou até mesmo inventa uma em tempo recorde! – a Claire mudou a expressão de assustada para pensativa. Tenho a certeza que ela estava a rever mentalmente todas as histórias e guiões que ela apontou naquele pequeno caderno que ela trás sempre consigo. – E eu sei perfeitamente que consegues criar óptimas coreografias com a inspiração adequada, Lilian. – tentei falar, mas ela virou-se imediatamente para a Alice. – Alice, eu confio plenamente nas tuas capacidades para dirigires este espectáculo e coordenares os ensaios. – depois abriu um grande sorriso. – E tenho a certeza que as minhas capacidades artísticas e de moda não me vão deixar de sozinha nisto.

- Então e nós? – o Sirius parecia ter recuperado a fala.

- Vocês vão fazer parte como actores e é claro que me vão ajudar a desenhar e construir os cenários. – ela olhou para todos nós e como nenhum de nós reagiu, ela estendeu a mão com a palma virada para cima e sorriu feliz para nós. – Que me dizem, Gryffindors? Vamos mostrar de que somos feitos? – o primeiro a por a mão por cima dela foi Sirius, seguido de mim, depois por James, Alice, Frank, Remus e por último, ainda duvidosa, a Claire.

E foi assim que começaram os nossos preparativos.

* * *

Os dois dias seguintes foram um alvoroço.

A Claire escreveu o guião em tempo recorde, mas segundo ela, era o seu melhor trabalho. O teatro contava a história de uma rapariga rebelde que foi forçada pelos pais a entrar para um colégio interno e onde conheceu um rapaz que sempre viveu segundo as regras que lhe eram impostas. A narração falava de como eles se juntaram para participar num concurso de dança com outros amigos e de como a relação deles evoluiu.

Depois de ler o guião a Alice ficou bastante calada a olhar para nós todos. Eu, como sempre, não aguentei esperar.

- Mas que raios estás a fazer?!

- Estava a pensar. Nós nem precisamos de fazes audições para os papéis principais , pois eu sei quem vai fazer o quê. – senti um nervosismo percorrer-me. Qual seria o meu papel? E o pior de tudo, quem seria o meu par? Visto que na noite em que escreveu o guião a Claire estava virada para o romance e colocou muito romance nesta história. – A Coco estava a pensar em nós quando escreveu isto. Ora pensem comigo: quem é a criatura com pouca paciência, que tem a língua afiada, é inteligente, mas também muito preguiçosa?

- A Lily! – responderam todos em sintonia e eu cruzei os braços emburrada.

- Por isso a Lily é perfeita para o papel de Chuck. – disse a Alice toda sorridente. Quem me dera partir-lhe cada um daqueles dentinhos. – E qual é a pessoa com quem a Lilian tem mais química?

- O James! – parece que hoje vamos ter guisado de lobo para o jantar.

- Boa Remus. – a Alice quase bateu palmas. – O James será o Andy. A seguir. Mulherengo, de bom coração e com medo de admitir que está apaixonado?

- Sirius. – responderam em sintonia James e Remus.

- Então Sirius será o Ralph. – eu disse começando a entrar na brincadeira dela.

- E quem é que é orgulhosa demais para admitir que está apaixonada, é leal aos amigos e tem ideias mirabolantes?

- Isso significa que a Marlene será a Lizzy. – ela bufou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Então se seguirmos a lógica, tu e o Frank serão a Lucy e o Josh e a Claire e o Remus serão a Susan e o Peter. – a Marlene ainda estava aborrecida, mas nunca perdia uma oportunidade de envergonhar a Claire.

- Sabes Marlene, às vezes fico admirada com as tuas brilhantes conclusões. – a Alice fez-lhe uma careta e nós rimo-nos da cara amada da Marlene.

- Então fazemos o seguinte. Eu vou entregar cópias do guião a todos e todos os dias, das 6 da tarde á hora de jantar ensaiamos, pode ser? – ela disse, copiando o guião com a varinha e começando a entregar exemplares a toda a gente. – Assim vamos ter tempo para as outras coisas. Lilian, como estão as músicas? – eu levantei o olhar das minhas falas para ela. Porque é que além de ficar com o papel mais complicado ainda tinha de ter uma tarefa complicada?

- Estão a ir. Eu precisava do guião para ver que estilo de musicas inserir quando e onde.

- Se precisares de um par podes contar com o James, afinal vocês vão contracenar, assim vão praticando. – senti o meu coração falhar uma batida e baixei novamente os olhos para os meus papéis.

Eu andava a evitar o James desde o dia em que nos beijamos. Nunca me sentava ao seu lado ou á sua frente, nunca ficava sozinha com ele e, acima de tudo, evitava estar sozinha para ele não me apanhar. Foi a Marlene que me ajudou.

Nunca me deixava sozinha, apesar da insistência de Claire para eu falar com ele e resolver as coisas. Sentia-me fraca e cobarde em esconder-me por detrás da Marlene, mas mesmo assim eu precisava daquilo.

Agora elas punham-me numa situação muito complicada. Eu e James a ensaiar aquelas cenas constrangedoras e sensuais. Sim, porque para preencher as palavras de "dança sensual e envolvente" só me chegava dois nomes á cabeça: tango e mambo.

Alguém consegue imaginar-me a dançar tango com James Potter? Ou manbo? Pois bem, eu consigo e a visão não é muito boa. Suspirei e levantei-me.

- Eu vou para o salão. – saí rapidamente da biblioteca aonde nos encontrávamos, mas fui seguida por alguém. Apressei o passo decidida a trancar-me no salão, mas fui impedida por uma mão suave. Demasiado suave para pertencer a James. Certo, eu admito que morria de medo que fosse James.

- Lilian desculpa. Eu pensava que ela ia fazer audições, nunca pensei que tivesse de te colocar nesta situação. – sorri-lhe sinceramente.

- Não faz mal Marlene, pode ser que eu fracture a perna durante os ensaios ou algo parecido.

- Não digas idiotices Lily. Tu vais ser fabulosa e as tuas coreografias ainda vão dar que falar. – rimos juntas e eu entrei no salão enquanto ela seguia em direcção ao ateliê.

A mãe de James tinha feito feitiço que permitia os objectos electrónicos funcionar mesmo numa casa de feiticeiros. Apontei a minha varinha ao leitor de CD's e uma melodia começou a soar calma. Eu comecei a aquecer e concentrei-me de tal de modo que não reparei numa pessoa que me observava da porta.

Voltei a agitar a varinha e o mambo começou a tocar. Dei um passo e ergui os braços. Ao mesmo tempo em que a música fez a primeira pausa e a rapariga suspirou, eu virei a cabeça e umas mãos fortes seguraram a minha cintura.

- Por favor, não… - a voz de James soou rouca junto ao meu ouvido e o meu corpo arrepiou-se quando ele encostou o seu peito nas minhas costas.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Ele começou a subir as mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, pelos meus braços e quando chegou às minhas mãos entrelaçou os dedos nos meus. Colou a boca ao meu ouvido e eu suspirei.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

-Dança comigo. – pedi-lhe. Ele voltou a descer as mãos até á minha cintura e girou-me de maneira a colocar os nossos rostos frente a frente. Segurou a minha mão e começou a dançar ao som da música.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Fiquei parva ao ver como nos mexíamos em perfeita sintonia e, mesmo não tendo coreografia definida, movíamos como se já dançássemos juntos á anos.

_Sway me, make me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me_

_Sway with me  
Sway (sway) (Sway)_

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak_

Separamos os nossos corpos e quando se voltaram a juntar os nossos lábios quase se tocaram. Senti que ele ficava tenso, mas baixou o meu corpo lentamente para em seguida o erguer rapidamente desta vez beijando-me sem qualquer hesitação. Ele parou o beijo e recomeçou a dançar. Eu sentia as minhas pernas fracas, mas sabia que tinha de continuar.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now_

A música acabou e eu e James estávamos novamente com os rostos colados. Eu estava encostada com as minhas costas no seu peito, uma mão no seu pescoço e a outra sobre a dele que estava na minha barriga. A sua mão direita segurava a minha perna junto ao joelho que estava levemente flectida e os meus olhos simplesmente não se conseguiam desviar dos dele.

Ele beijou-me novamente e eu deixei de lado todos os meus medos para me agarrar com todas as forças ao que eu sentia por James. Ficamos assim pelo que me pareceram horas. Quando ele finalmente se separou de mim e sorriu, o medo voltou com força.

- Eu vou para junto da Lene, acho que eles precisam de mim. – eu só tive forças para acenar em concordância. – Eu vou-te conquistar Lilian Evans e já faltou mais para o conseguir. – em seguida depositou-me um leve beijo nos lábios, largou-me a perna delicadamente e saiu do salão.

Eu esperei até que ele desaparecesse completamente para me deixar cair no chão sem forças. Como diabos eu iria sobreviver aquele Natal?

* * *

N.A.: desculpem a demora :x eu queria escrever, mas o idiota do meu m.a. ficou no hospital bastante tempo e entre os meus apontamentos e os dele, não tive tempo para vir escrever. Depois tive um bloqueio criativo e depois veio o Natal ( já agora: FELIZ NATAL *.* ) espero que me perdoem :'x

Aqui fica mais um capitulo e vou tentar postar o outro rápido. Coitada da nossa Lily, não lhe dão descanso 444 mas ela a dançar mambo com James ~~ deve ser mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, inexplicável xD alguém tem ideias de como eles farão as pazes? 444 podem dizer nas rewies que eu vou ficar á espera de receber xD quem sabe eu tire de lá algumas ideias . . .

Só uma curiosidade: o mambo é um estilo de dança e musica originário de cuba. A história do mambo moderno tem início em 1939 quando Orestes López e Cachao López escreveram uma _danzón_ (estilo com origens na _contradanza_ espanhola e a _contredanse_ francesa) chamada "Mambo", com o uso de ritmos derivados da música africana. A _contradanza_ chegou a Cuba no século XVIII, onde se tornou conhecida como _danza_. A chegada dos negros haitianos no final do século mudou a _contradanza_, acrescentando a ela o cinquillo (também encontrado em outro descendente da _contradanza_, o Tango argentino).

O que se aprende na wikipedia hoje em dia xD beijinhos e fico á espera das rewies 444

N.M.A.A: como sabem eu tive um "acidente" e por isso deixei de vir comentar -.-' mas voltei *.* e a defeciente ali em cima esqueceu-se de referir uns nomes que eu acho importante referir: **Vanessa S. , Alline Cullen, Deny Weasley, Danii A. Evans e Victoriapaiva**. bem, ela percebeu a ideia e quer acrecentar uma coisa. beijinhos pessoal *.*

N.A: Ele tem toda a razão, menos na parte da defeciente. obrigado a todos os que comentaram (estão referidos em cima) e obrigado pelo apoio e por deixarem esta escritora de meia tijela feliz (:


	5. love games

N.A.: a música que a Claire vai cantar é de Adelaide Ferreira e chama-se: Dava tudo. fica aqui o site : http: // letras . terra .com. br /adelaide-ferreira /305746/ (retirem os espaços por favor e só coloquem a musica quando o Remus começar a tocar e , por favor, não chorem como eu chorei :b )

* * *

_**Claire**_

Sentei-me no banco do piano que estava colocado numa das salas da casa de James. Eu não sabia tocar, apesar de ter tido aulas á algum tempo piano não era o meu forte. Passei os dedos pelas teclas e suspirei.

O meu irmão sabia tocar lindamente e nós cantávamos juntos várias vezes. Isto antes daquela doença o ter atacado. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo meu rosto. Peguei do meu caderno uma folha e coloquei-a no piano.

- Claire? – enxuguei rapidamente a minha lágrima e sorri para Remus.

- Sim?

- Estavas a chorar? – ele questionou aproximando-se.

- Não… - infelizmente eu não sabia mentir muito bem. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e tocou de leve a minha bochecha.

- Claro que estavas. Conheço-te melhor do que pensas. – suspirei. Eu amava-o por isto. Pela sua natureza doce e delicada. Ele era incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca. Menos quando estava transformado. E era por isso que eu nunca me tinha declarado. Eu sabia que ele nunca me aceitaria, pois ele considerava-se demasiado perigoso para amar alguém.

- Estava a pensar no meu irmão. – o rosto dele iluminou-se em compreensão. Ele olhou para a folha e virou-se para mim.

- Foste tu que compuseste?

- Não está muito bem. As notas foram escritas pelo Jake, eu só escrevi a letra e adaptei-a.

- Isto está espectacular!

- Foi depois do funeral do meu irmão. Senti-me tão traída, tão só, que as palavras saíram naturalmente. – ele sorriu compreensivamente.

A morte do meu irmão tinha sido um golpe duro para mim. Eu tinha 14 anos e ele 17. Ele tinha ficado tão doente que nem conseguia ir para a escola. Ele foi ficando cada vez mais fraco até acabar por falecer durante as férias de verão antes do meu quarto ano na escola.

- Cantas para mim? – Remus perguntou. Eu levantei o rosto para ele.

- Não sei tocar. – desculpei-me.

- Eu sei. – olhei espantada para ele. Ele piscou-me o olho. Esticou os dedos e em seguida pouso-os em cima das teclas. A música começou a tocar e ele olhou para mim em expectativa.

- _Sim, é por amor  
Que eu me dou sempre mais  
Quando me olhas nos olhos  
Como quem chama por mim_

_Sim, é por amor  
Que eu me dou sem pensar  
Na tua doce loucura de procurar a paixão_

Então lembrei-me do meu irmão e a vontade de cantar foi ainda maior.

_- Ah, quero sempre mais  
Ah, quero sempre mais_

_Mas tu nem sempre vens  
Outra paixão talvez  
Eu sei esperar e entender  
Mas dói demais_

Agora eu estava totalmente envolvida e senti-me capaz de mudar o mundo só por cantar sobre a minha dor.

- _Eu dava tudo para te ter aqui  
Ao pé de mim outra vez  
Eu dava tudo para te ter aqui  
Ao pé de mim outra vez_

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer e eu senti um grande vazio no peito, mas eu _queria_ cantar ainda mais, eu _queria_ continuar.

- _Sim, é por amor  
Que eu não sei dizer que não  
Quando me olhas nos olhos  
Como quem chama por mim_

_Ah, quero sempre mais  
Ah, quero sempre mais_

Lembrei-me de quando o Jake, meu irmão, melhorava e depois tinha uma recaída. Lembrei-me do seu sofrimento, da sua dor nos seus últimos dia de vida. Lembrei-me de como ele se queria levantar e não conseguia, que ele queria falar e não tinha voz, de como ele queria tocar e não teve forças. Lembrei-me dos seus olhos azuis brilhantes até o final. Lembrei-me do ultimo sorriso doce que me ofereceu.

_- Nem um sinal de ti  
À noite perco-me por aí  
Finjo amar pensando em ti  
Mas dói demais_

Lembrei-me de tudo, mas, mesmo esse todo não era suficiente para me fazer cair. Porque eu orgulhava-me do meu irmão. Porque, além de tudo mau, eu lembrava-me da primeira música que tocamos e cantamos juntos, eu lembrava-me de como ele me mostrou Hogwarts quando eu entrei, de como ele me protegeu dos Slytherin, de como ele me amava. E eu amava-o de igual modo. _Saudade não quer dizer que estamos longe, mas que um dia estivemos juntos._ Foi o que ele me disse uma vez e nesse momento sorri.

-_ Eu dava tudo para te ter aqui  
Ao pé de mim outra vez  
Eu dava tudo para te ter aqui  
Ao pé de mim outra vez_

As últimas notas soaram e eu percebi que nunca me tinha libertado tanto em frente ao Remus. Ele sorriu para mim e aproximou-se. Eu fechei os olhos e esperei. Os seus lábios suaves e gentis tocaram na minha testa ternamente e eu tive vontade de chorar.

E de repente tudo acabou. Já não sentia o seu toque, não sentia a sua presença, nem conseguia ouvir a sua respiração. Abri os olhos e percebi que ele tinha saído da sala. Inspirei para me tentar acalmar, mas só consegui ficar mais nervosa pois o cheiro dele invadiu-me.

Peguei no meu caderno e na minha letra que estava em cima do piano e sai rapidamente daquela sala antes que ficasse louca.

_**Marlene**_

As palavras de Lily ainda me ecoavam na cabeça. Ela tinha dito aquilo de cabeça quente, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ter razão. Eu era mesmo cobarde. Eu podia dizer mil vezes que não amava Sirius, mas isso só me fazia ama-lo mil vezes mais.

- Marlene, minha querida. – a voz da minha tortura soou temerosa e eu, estranhando a sua atitude, virei-me na direcção da porta.

- Sirius, estás bem?

- Claro que sim. – ele podia enganar toda a gente, menos a mim.

- Que se passa Sirius? – vi que ele mordeu o lábio em dúvida. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos nervosamente e depois andou em passos incertos até mim.

Sentou-se no banco á minha frente e abriu a boca várias vezes sem sair nenhum som. Depois abanou a cabeça como se tivesse a falar consigo próprio e suspirou.

- Eu tenho andado a pensar numa coisa que a Lily disse. – eu ergui a sobrancelha confusa.

- E o que seria isso?

- No outro dia ela disse que amas alguém, mas não tens coragem de admitir. E hoje a Alice fez o mesmo comentário. – as minhas mãos ficaram imediatamente suadas e eu tenho a certeza que nunca tinha tido o meu coração a bater tão depressa. – Estás a apaixonada, Lene? – com medo de ser traída pela minha voz apenas acenei afirmativamente. – E porque não me contaste? Eu posso ajudar, nós somos… - vi que ele fez uma careta antes de pronunciar a palavra, um bocado receoso. - … _amigos_.

- Bem, suponho que no meio desta gente toda tu és o único que me pode ajudar realmente. – falei quando me senti segura. Inspirei profundamente. Tinha chegado a hora da verdade. – Eu estou apaixonada por ti Sirius. – vi como o seu sorriso desapareceu e os seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. – Desculpa. Eu não queria dizer-te porque não te queria colocar numa situação constrangedora.

- Então… Todos os gritos por causa das raparigas, das minhas saídas, das minhas conquistas, das minhas tentativas para contigo… Não foram por raiva da minha maneira de ser?

- Fora por ciúmes. E um bocado por raiva. – mordi o lábio em dúvida e vi que ele acompanhou o meu movimento. – Ainda não percebeste? Eu queria-te para mim, mas só para mim. Queria saber que estavas lá no dia seguinte e não ias a correr ter com outra. Eu queria… Eu queria que me amasses do mesmo modo que eu te amo. Por isso é que eu gritava tanto contigo. Por isso é que eu implicava tanto.

Vi como o sorriso dele foi voltando ao seu rosto e eu comecei a temer o que viria dali. Ele agarrou fortemente as minhas mãos.

- Isso é verdade? Estás a falar a sério, Marlene?

- Claro que sim! Eu era incapaz de mentir assim sobre os meus sentimentos. – agora tinha ficado ofendida. Mas nada me preparava para o que aconteceu a seguir.

Ele agarrou o no meu rosto e beijou-me. Ao princípio fiquei perplexa, mas depois retribui o beijo. Ele como percebeu que eu não o afastava desceu as mãos para a minha cintura e começou a beijar-me calmamente.

Depois do que pareceram horas, nós separamo-nos e ele tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, meio bobo, mas lindo.

- Lene tonta. Como é que eu ia conseguir viver num mundo sem ti? – eu devo ter feito a maior cara de retardada porque ele começou a rir-se. – Todas as miúdas, as saídas, os convites… Foi tudo para te provocar, para ver se percebias.

- Se percebia o quê? – ele aproximou-se de mim e murmurou junto do meu ouvido.

- Que eu estou totalmente apaixonado por ti. – ele voltou a afastar-se e eu não pude conter um sorriso luminoso. Ele _amava-me_. Ele _ama-me_. _ELE DISSE QUE ME AMA! _Eu podia saltar de tanta felicidade, mas eu tinha uma ideia melhor.

Tomei a iniciativa e beijei-o. Ele correspondeu com vontade e, quando nos separamos, eles sorriu para mim.

- Marlene, queres namorar comigo? – bem, e que resposta eu poderia dar?

- Sim, oui, sí… - e beijei-o novamente.

_**Lily**_

Choque. Essa era a palavra que melhor definia a cara de James.

Eu, ele e Claire estávamos numa janela a observar o Sirius e a Marlene brincar na neve e por vezes trocar uns beijos apaixonados.

- Eu nunca pensei que eles se entendessem assim. – ele finalmente murmurou. O Remus que com o impacto da notícia teve de se sentar numa cadeira ali próxima acenou em concordância. – Eu sempre pensei que ele só admitisse quando visse que a podia perder realmente. Assim durante o casamento dela ou algo parecido.

- Vá lá James. Não é o fim do mundo. – ele olhou para a Claire profundamente ofendido.

- Claire… Eu ando á três anos atrás da Lily e ela nunca me deu bola. E agora aquele cachorro que nunca se quis declarar, que sempre negou que estava apaixonado, que saía com tudo que era rabo de saia, está a namorar com a miúda dos seus sonhos?

- Bem, nesse ponto tens razão. – ela disse olhando de lado para mim. Ele virou-se para mim quase de imediato. Eu comecei a tremer involuntariamente.

- Lily, acreditas que o Sirius ame a Marlene? Acreditas no amor dele? – eu não estava á espera daquela pergunta.

- Claro que sim. Era meio obvio que ela gostava dele e ele dela. Toda a gente via isso. – porque é que eu tenho a impressão que dei a resposta errada? Oh, claro. Porque tenho 3 pares de olhos a olhar-me fixamente.

- Eu não acredito Lily! Eu já não saio com uma miúda á meses! Eu parei de azarar cada alma penada que via! Eu mudei por ti! E tu não acreditas em mim. E o Sirius que não mudou nada pela Marlene tu já acreditas piamente no seu amor incondicional. – tudo bem, era um bocado hipócrita.

- Sabes bem que isso não é verdade James. – ele abriu a boca, mas ficou sem palavras. Com certeza não esperava a minha resposta. – Não é eu não acreditar em ti. É eu não confiar em mim. – murmurei, ele ergueu a sobrancelha e eu suspirei. – Vou para a sala. A Alice já deve estar á nossa espera. – corri pelo corredor sem deixar que ele dissesse uma palavra.

* * *

Os dias passaram a uma velocidade incrível e já estávamos no Natal. Eu acordei de manha com um grito de Marlene. Levantei-me e olhei para o fundo da minha cama, cheio de presente.

- Que se passa?

- Nada. Era só mesmo para te acordar. – ela sorriu satisfeita. Revirei os olhos e, já estando desperta, aproveitei para abrir os meus presentes. A porta abriu-se a Claire e a Alice passaram por ela ainda de pijama.

- Podiam ter esperado por nós. – revirei os olhos e elas correram para as respectivas camas para abrirem os seus presentes. A Sr. Potter queria oferecer um quarto a cada uma, mas nós tínhamos insistido para ficarmos juntas. Era mais fácil.

O primeiro presente era dos meus pais. Era um livro trouxa de contos clássicos. E junto dele trazia um bilhete: _Sabemos o quanto adoras estas histórias e quando o vimos não resistimos. Feliz Natal querida. Pai e Mãe_. Não contive um sorriso.

Da Marlene recebi um conjunto de bandoletes e outros acessórios para o cabelo. A Claire decidiu oferecer-me um estojo novo de maquilhagem e um perfume, igual ao meu antigo, que estava mesmo no fim. A Alice e o Frank ofereceram-me um vestido de gala cor-de-rosa claro e com ele estava um convite de casamento. Mas não era um casamento qualquer, era o casamento deles!

Levantei os olhos do papel e vi que a Claire e Marlene estavam com as mesmas caras de chocadas que eu. Olhamos para a Alice que sorria abertamente e levantou a mão onde brilhava um anel.

- Ele pediu-me pouco antes de começarem as aulas. Eu estava á espera do momento certo para vos contar. – eu levantei-me e corri até ela para a abraçar. A Marlene e a Claire seguiram o meu exemplo.

- Estamos tão felizes por ti. – disse a Claire depois de nos afastarmos.

- Vocês vão ser as minhas madrinhas. Por isso o vestido. Os de Frank vão ser os rapazes. Estamos tão contentes. – nós rimo-nos e depois de conversarmos um bocado voltamos para as prendas.

O Remus ofereceu-me um livro sobre: "_Magia Negra: como combate-la?"_. Já Sirius ofereceu-me uma moldura com uma fotografia nossa que tiramos durante as férias. Sorri feliz. Lembram-se de eu ter dito que os meus melhores amigos eram o Frank e o Remus? Bem, eu menti. Eu estava bastante furiosa. A verdade é que o Sirius já o meu melhor amigo faz anos. Eu conto-lhe tudo e ele a mim. Ou _quase_ tudo. Visto que o Sirius também é o melhor amigo de James.

Suspirei e peguei no presente dele. Fiquei de boca aberta a olhar para o vestido verde.

- Lily? Estás bem? - ouvia a voz da Claire soar muito longe.

- Meu Merlin! É a prenda do James? - acenei afirmativamente. Peguei no vestido e tirei-o da caixa. com ele caiu um bilhete. Fui mais rápida que a Marlene e peguei nele.

_Esta é só a primeira parte da minha prenda. Está ás 10 horas em ponto no jardim de inverno, na parte de trás da mansão. James._

_- _Ele é louco! - reparei que a minha melhor amiga lia o _meu_ bilhete por cima do _meu_ ombro. Guardei-o rapidamente e deitei-lhe a lingua de fora.

- Experimenta o vestido! - exclamou a Alice. Eu mordi o lábio em dúvida, mas eu estava tão curiosa como elas. Corri para trancar a porta e depois troquei-me rapidamente. Quando sai da casa-de-banho que tinhamos no quarto as minhas amigas ficaram pasmadas.

- Está assim tão mau? - perguntei receosa. A primeira a recuperar foi a Marlene que esboçou um sorriso diabolico.

- Acho que o nosso querido veado não estava a pensar na sua sanidade mental quando comprou esse vestido. - eu corei e olhei-me ao espelho. Realmente, eu ficava bastante bem. O vestido á frente ficava-me no meio das coxas, mas atrás tinha uma cauda que caia até aos joelhos. Era de frente única e tinha duas fitas cruzadas atrás.

- É cervo. - murmurei ainda a admirar o meu vestido. Elas riram-se, mas eu não liguei, porque tinha percebido uma coisa. - Isto é um vestido para dançar o tango!

- O que? - perguntou a Alice, espantada.

- É um vestido para dançar o tango. Ou pelo menos um dos muitos modelos existentes.

- Ele é louco. - ouvi a Marlene dizer e ri-me. Peguei a roupa que tinha separado no dia anterior e vesti-me em tempo recorde. Preparei-me para sair do quarto.

- Aonde vais?

- Tenho de agradecer ao James. - respondi rapidamente á Claire que sorriu.

Corri a casa toda e finalmente encontrei-o num corredor do segundo andar.

- JAMES! - ele virou-se e abriu um sorriso lindo para mim.

- Bom dia Lily.

- Bom dia. - coloquei as minhas mãos no joelhos e dobrei-me sobre mim mesma para tentar recuperar o folego. Quando finalmente me acalmei, voltei a endireitar-me e sorri para ele. - Obrigado pelo presente. Adorei.

- Isso significa que vais aceitar o meu convite? - mordi o lábio em duvida. Ele tinha-me oferecido um presente lindo, qual era o problema de aceitar? _Orgulho_... Maldita consciencia.

- Claro James. - ele sorriu ainda mais. _Como é possível?_ Começou a aproximar-se de mim e eu afastei-me instintivamente. Mas a dada altura já não me conseguía afastar mais. Olhei para trás, mas a parede ainda estava longe. Olhei para James que também estava confuso e, como se tivéssemos transmitido pensamentos um ao outro, olhamos para cima. Um azevinho planava por cima de nós. Mas não era um azevinho qualquer. Era _o_ azevinho. Aquele que eu e Sirius tínhamos enfeitiçado para prender as pessoas que ficassem presas por de baixo dele. o Nosso objectivo era apanhar a Claire e o Remus, mas o feitiço virou-se contra o feiticeiro.

- Não acredito que a minha mão fez isto. - ele disse. Corei imediatamente e ele voltou os seus olhos para mim.

- Fui eu. E o Sirius. - primeira ele ficou sério, depois fez uma careta e por fim riu-se. Eu revirei os olhos, mas não pude deixar de achar graça. A primeira vez em que o Sirius me arrastava para uma partida e eu tinha acabado por cair na minha própria armadilha.

- Bem, - James estava novamente sério. - acho que só temos uma solução. - eu engoli em seco, mas acenei afirmativamente. Ele aproximou-se de mim e colocou a mão no meu rosto. Eu fechei os olhos com o seu toque, mas senti que ele se aproximava.

O momento em que eu fechei os olhos até que senti os seus lábios sobre os meus pareceu demorar uma eternidade, mas chegou. Ele beijava-me suavemente, com calma e, quando percebeu que eu não me ia afastar, desceu a mão do meu rosto para a minha cintura. Eu segurei os seus cabelos e quando ele deixou os meus lábios para me beijar o pescoço eu soltei um gemido e puxei os seus cabelos. Agora já não havia amor e ternura, agora era só paixão e desejo.

As mãos dele puxaram-me mais para si e em seguida senti as minhas costas embateram na parede. Impulsionei o meu corpo e rodei James com as minhas pernas. Ele pressionou ainda mais o meu corpo contra a parede para conseguir suster o meu peso e eu gemi com o contacto. Puxei a sua cabeça e voltei a beijar-lhe os lábio ainda com mais vontade.

A sua respiração começou a ficar mais descompassada, assim como a minha e eu senti as suas mãos apertarem com mais força a minha cintura. Ele beijou o meu pescoço e depois o meu colo. Eu gemi alto e quando ele me beijou para abafar o som, ouvimos barulhos no andar de cima.

Paramos para ouvir atentamente, mas quando percebemos que devia ter sido uma porta a bater o clima já tinha desaparecido.

Ele soltou-me e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Dei-me ao luxo de o observar atentamente. Tinha os lábios inchados e vermelhos, a camisa desapertada nos primeiros botões e estava claramente "animado". Ainda a segurar a minha cintura ele aproximou-se.

- Logo, ás 10 em ponto. Não te esqueças. - deu-me mais um beijo cheio de paixão e foi-se embora.

Mal ele desapareceu, eu escorreguei pela parede e fiquei sentada no chão a sorrir sozinha. Mal podia esperar por logo á noite.

Meu Merlim, eu amo aquele _wildcat_*.

* * *

*_wildcat - _significa gato selvagem. estive a ver o high school e achei que o apelido ficava bem :b quer dizer, o leão não é o mesmo que o lince, mas fica lá perto 444

**n.a.: **desculpem o inicio meio deprimente, mas é que no dia 25 vi, pela primeira vez na minha vida, uma pessoa a morrer. eu não o conhecia, mas estive no local enquanto esperavam a chegada do INEM e o senhor, que acabou por falecer apesar das tentativas de reanimação, fechou o olhos ali á minha frente e parou de respirar :x morreu novo, com cerca de 35 anos. aquele breve episodio foi uma homenagem a todas as pessoas que morrem novas e que deixam para trás famílias inteiras. eu escolhi dar ao irmão da Claire, o Jake, 17 anos porque faleceu este ano um colega meu e queria deixar-lhe uma homenagem.

Bem, mas deixemo-nos de coisas depressivas ~~ Será que estão tão curiosos como eu para saber qual a prenda do James para a Lily? 444 este postei rapido e prometo repetir o mesmo com o próximo.

o vestido da lily é baseado neste: http:// . /_FjETMhUCdDE/ SYW_mXpDi0I/ AAAAAAAACII /II-GvojtMFc/ s400/ L8247_ (retirem os espaços, sff) , só que o vestido dela é verde e não tem todos estes efeitos, é simples.

**Danii A. Evans: **o meu amigo está fino :b já corre, salta, brinca e está pronto para outra (ou não -.-') mas obrigado pela preocupação e ele manda beijinhos. quando ao James e a Lily, eu ainda tenho umas cartas na manga. espero que gostes e se tiveres ideias é só dizeres que eu tento adapta-las á história (: beijinhos.

**Victoriapaiva:** obrigado pelo apoio x) danças calientes ~~ isso é mesmo naice. beijinhos

**deny weasley:** como vês não demorei x) sou mesmo fantástica 444 beijinhos e obrigado pela review.


	6. christmas day

Para mim o dia passou devagar. Começava a ser impossível estar na presença de James e não o tocar. Como era o dia de Natal a Marlene permitiu que todos tirássemos uma folga nos preparativos da festa.

- Eles aceitaram! – a Alice entrou aos pulinhos na sala com umas quantas cartas na mão. Contive uma risada e esperei pacientemente que ela acabasse de saltar para nos contar as novidades. – Eu mandei uma carta aos nossos colegas, que vem á festa. a convida-los para participar no nosso espectáculo. E eles aceitaram!

- Quantas pessoas são exactamente? – fiquei temerosa. Ensinar umas quantas danças para 8 pessoas é difícil, imaginem para cerca de 20.

- São o Fabian, o Gideon, a Dorcas, a Emmy, o Michael, o Allyson, a Kate, o Josh e acho que mais ninguém. – soltei o ar que prendia.

- 16 pessoas. Não somos muitos e como dá pares consigo criar danças para todos. – disse sorridente.

- E eu acho que tem personagens suficientes. – completou a Claire satisfeita.

- Sabem, no inicio pensei que era uma ideia meia louca… - começou Remus e a Marlene fez-lhe uma careta. – Mas agora que está tudo encaminhado até acho boa ideia.

- E eu estou a divertir-me bastante a desenhar as nossas roupas. – disse a Marlene com os olhos a brilhar. Ela virou-se para mim. – O teu vestido para o baile vai ficar divino Lily. – eu ri nervosa. Eu confiava nos seus talentos. Era em mim que não confiava. – E tu vais ter uma roupa fantástica para dança final, James.

- Não esperava outra coisa de ti, Lene. – ele disse sorridente. Eu olhei para ele que cruzou o seu olhar com o meu. Os outros continuaram a conversar sobre os preparativos animados.

Eu e James estávamos sentados lado a lado num dos sofás. A Marlene estava sentada no colo de Sirius, assim como a Alice no de Frank. Já Claire estava sentada ao meu lado e o Remus estava no chão encostado nas suas pernas.

James tocou de leve no meu rosto e depois passou o braço sobre os meus ombros, puxando-me para si. Encostei a cabeça no seu peito e inspirei o seu perfume. Reparei que a Marlene olhou de lado para nós e sorriu para mim. Eu retribuí e voltei a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Tenho a certeza que a Lily tem uma dança para cada um de nós. Certo Lily? – a Alice olhou para mim e corei.

- Claro que tenho. Tenho duas para mim e para o James. Uma para ti e o Frank. Uma para a Claire e o Remus. E duas para a Lene e o Sirius. – eles olharam para mim pasmados. Se era pela minha eficiência, se era pela minha intimidade com o James, não cheguei a perceber pois continuei o meu relato sobre as danças e músicas. – Tenho uma para nós raparigas. Tenho uma para mim e o Sirius. Tenho uma para o Sirius e o James. Tenho uma para os rapazes. Tenho 3 para todos. – sorri satisfeita com a minha eficácia.

- Isso é óptimo Lily! – exclamou o Frank animado. E todos continuamos a nossa conversa pela tarde fora.

* * *

A seguir ao jantar eu e as raparigas trancamo-nos no quarto. Os rapazes ficaram parados na mesa sem perceber nada e em choque a olhar para a porta por onde tínhamos desaparecido.

- Vamos Lily, corre para o banho! – a Marlene estava tão ansiosa quanto eu e quase me despiu e enfiou na banheira. Depois de sair da casa de banho enrolada numa toalha e com os meus cabelos molhados sentei-me numa cadeira. A Marlene começou a pentear-me os cabelos, a Alice a tratar-me das unhas e a Claire a passar-me creme na cara. Eu olhei para o meu vestido estendido na cama e uma dúvida surgiu.

- Marlene, como é que eu vou usar sutiã com aquele vestido? – ela parou e encarou o vestido, pensativa. Recomeçou a pentear-me o cabelo e falou num tom calmo.

- Não usas. – senti um calor aflorar-me no rosto. _Como é que era?_

- Não _uso_? Como não uso? – a Claire soltou uma gargalhada e a Alice tentava-se conter a todo o custo. A Marlene suspirou e parou a sua tarefa. Puxou-me para frente do espelho e despiu-me o roupão, deixando-me nua da cinta para cima.

- Olha para ti, Lily.

- Estou a olhar. – disse confusa.

- Não vais precisar de sutiã. Não tens os seios descaídos, além disso, o vestido tem arame na zona do peito. – ela explicou-me. Eu vesti o roupão e sentei-me na cadeira. Ela recomeçou o que estava a fazer anteriormente.

- Tem lógica. – disse passado algum tempo. Nós olhamos umas para as outras e desatamos a rir.

- Desculpem. É que estou nervosa, não consigo raciocinar direito.

- Nós percebemos Foguinho. Mas tenta relaxar. – a Marlene secou-me os cabelos e eles caíram em cachos perfeitos pelas minhas costas e depois usou dois ganchos da colecção que ela me tinha oferecido e prendeu a minha franja.

A Claire passou-me uma maquilhagem leve. Usou um pouco de base, um gloss e passou lápis preto para deixar os meus olhos em evidência. A Alice escolheu uns sapatos pretos para mim que eram uma armadilha mortal. Tinha um salto de agulha grande, mas não era o suficiente. O James ainda seria muito superior a mim. E separou também um casaco preto, pois não sabia aonde James me ia levar e podia estar frio.

- Estás linda Lily! – exclamou a Alice olhando-me com emoção. Eu abracei-a e as outras duas juntaram-se a nós. Afastei-me e tentei conter o meu choro de felicidade.

- Obrigado meninas. Por isto, por tudo. – a Claire já chorava, a Alice tinha o rosto marcado por algumas lágrimas solitárias e a Marlene tinha os olhos vermelhos e cheios de água.

- Desculpa Lily, mas é que esperamos tanto por este momento.

- Tu e o James…

- Depois de anos a rezar por paz e silêncio.

- OH LILY!... – elas exclamaram todas juntas e voltaram a sufocar-me com um abraço. Quando nos separamos eu fui rapidamente até á porta.

- Desejem-me sorte. – elas acenaram e eu saí para o corredor.

Corri pelas escadas e quando estava a passar pela sala nem reparei na luz ligada nem nos seus ocupantes até que Sirius assobiou. Eu virei-me rapidamente e reparei que ele, Remus e Frank estavam em frente á lareira. Entrei na sala e sorri envergonhada para eles.

- Mas aonde a menina pensa que vai? – Remus perguntou divertido.

- Eu… eu… - gaguejei sem saber o que dizer. – Para ser sincera não faço ideia para onde vou. – vi que Sirius ergueu a sua sobrancelha. – Eu recebi este vestido hoje de prenda e com um bilhete para estar no jardim de inverno hoje às 10 horas.

- James. – disse simplesmente Frank. Eu sorri envergonhada e acenei afirmativamente.

- Vai lá. Não deixes o Romeu á tua espera. – Sirius riu-se e eu disse-lhes adeus para em seguida correr até ao jardim.

Quando entrei no Jardim de Inverno faltava um minuto para as 10 horas.

James estava encostado numa mesa. Tinha vestido uma camisa branca e umas calças de ganga. Segurava numa das mãos o seu casaco negro de cabedal e na outra, uma flor. Ele aproximou-se de mim e estendeu-me a rosa vermelha.

Eu, sem desviar os olhos dele, peguei na flor e senti uma impressão no umbigo. Percebi que a flor era um botão de transporte e que nós íamos em direcção não sei a onde.

Quando finalmente paramos, James pegou na minha mão e puxou-me daquele beco onde tínhamos ido parar. Ao olhar á minha volta não me contive e abri a boca em choque. _Só podem estar a gozar comigo!_

- Bem-vinda a Havana. – murmurou James no meu ouvido. Virei-me para ele e abri um sorriso enorme.

- Obrigada James! É o melhor presente do mundo! – abracei-o fortemente e ele retribuiu. – Eu realmente amei.

- Foi um prazer Lily. Tu mereces. – ele sorriu e eu corei. Uma música mexida e contagiante soava ao longe e eu virei a cabeça na direcção do som.

- Vamos! – peguei na sua mão e entrelacei os nossos dedos.

Percorremos as ruas agitadas e eu absorvi cada pormenor. Chegamos a uma praça rodeada de casas pintadas com cores fortes e alguns cafés e restaurantes. O terreno estava cheio de pessoas que dançavam divertidos.

- Buenas tardes. – disse uma voz. Virei-me e vi um rapaz a sorrir para mim. Era alto, com a tez bronzeada pelo sol e estava sem camisola. Mexia-se ao som da música e parecia bastante divertido. – La ninã quiere bailar?

- Desculpe. Só falo inglês. – o seu rosto iluminou-se de compreensão.

- A menina quer dançar? – ele perguntou com um sotaque carregado. Eu olhei duvidosa para James que estava divertido.

- Vai! Eu espero por ti. – dei-lhe um beijo no rosto e segui o misterioso cubano para o meio da pista de dança.

* * *

_**James **_

Ao ver a Lily tão divertida e feliz percebi que tinha feito a escolha certa. Percebi também que a amava incondicionalmente. Até mesmo quando ela estava irritada a amava.

O meu lugar era ao lado dela e poderia procurar milhares de anos que nunca iria encontrar ninguém como ela. A Lily era a outra metade de mim que a minha mãe tinha dito que um dia ia encontrar.

- James! Vamos dançar! – ela chamou-me e como é que eu podia recusar um pedido de alguém tão perfeito? Caminhei na sua direcção e juntei-me a eles. – Estes são o Carlos, a Penélope, o Javier e a Katey.

- Hey. – acenei a todos que me sorriram. Todos, excepto a Katey, eram morenos, típico de alguém que mora num sítio ensolarado. Já Katey era loira e de pele clara.

- Isto é fantástico James! Muito obrigado mesmo! – a minha ruivinha abraçou-me e eu não pude conter um sorriso. Afastei-a ligeiramente apenas para lhe olhar nos olhos.

- Eu pensei em ir até Paris, mas sei como gostas de dançar e destes ambientes e… Bem, tu percebeste a ideia. – a verdade é que os seus olhos me estavam a confundir as ideias e perdi a linha de raciocínio.

- Sim, eu percebi. – ela deu uma pequena gargalhada.

- Vamos Lilian e James! – gritou Javier. O meu lírio pegou na minha mão e encostou o seu corpo ao meu. Arrepiei-me instantaneamente e ela reparou, pois sorriu diabólica e esticou-se para chegar ao meu ouvido.

- Isto é a paga por ontem. – não pude conter um sorriso e decidi que eu não ia perder o "jogo".

Coloquei as minhas mãos na sua cintura e puxei-a ainda mais para mim. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Este "jogo" pode ser jogado por dois. – ela revirou os olhos, mas nunca deixou de sorrir. _Meu Merlim, como eu amo esta louca. _

* * *

Despedimo-nos dos nossos novos amigos quase cinco horas depois. A Lily já apresentava sinais de cansaço, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Voltem depressa. – pediu a Katey segurando nas mãos de Lilian.

- Podes crer que nos veremos em breve. – disse o meu foguinho. Eu passei as mãos pelos seus ombros e puxei-a para mim.

- Nós enviamos os convites do nosso casamento. – a ruiva ao meu lado fez uma careta e sacudiu a minha mão.

- Só nos teus sonhos e nos meus pesadelos, Potter. – fiquei logo amuado.

- Voltamos ao Potter? O que aconteceu com o James? – ela sorriu e apertou a minha bochecha como se eu fosse uma criança pequena.

- Oh, o menininho ficou chateado. – os cubanos riam-se a assistir a tudo.

- Lilian…

- Estava a brincar, James. – ela largou a minha bochecha e entrelaçou os dedos nos meus. Sorri para ela.

- Bem, nós vamos indo. – ela disse para os nossos amigos.

- Vamos ficar á espera desses convites. – disse-nos a Penélope.

- Podes ter a certeza que vão chegar. – eu respondi-lhe. A Lilian abraçou todos e depois de um último adeus nós seguimos pelas ruas agitadas.

Encontramos o beco aonde tínhamos aparecido e a procuramos a rosa que nos tinha trazido até ali. Olhei para o relógio e suspirei aliviado. Mesmo a tempo. Seguramos ao mesmo tempo na rosa, que adquiriu um tom azulado e nos transportou de volta para Londres.

Quando chegamos, eu insisti em levar a Lily até ao quarto.

Seguimos até lá a falar sobre a tarde (em Londres era noite) que tínhamos passado em Cuba.

Na porta do seu quarto ela virou-se para mim e esticou a rosa. Eu empurrei-a de volta para ela.

- Já está desactivada. Fica com ela como recordação. – a Lily pegou nela e sorriu para a flor. Depois olhou para mim com os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas ligeiramente coradas.

- Nem sei como te agradecer. Foi o meu melhor Natal até hoje, sem dúvida. – toquei-lhe de leve no rosto.

- Não precisas de agradecer Lily. Eu queria fazer isto. Era a minha maneira de te dizer o que significas para mim. – ela trincou o lábio inferior e eu senti o meu autocontrole desaparecer, mas consegui conter-me. – Eu faria isto mil vezes só para te ver sorrir como estás a sorrir Lily. Eu também adorei esta tarde, ou noite, como queiras. Também valeu a pena só para os conhecer. Mas foi tudo por ti, por nós. – ela humedeceu os lábios e, apesar de me tentar conter, não consegui. Segurei na sua cintura e puxei-a para mim, colando os nossos lábios.

Primeiro a Lilian ficou sem reacção, mas depois colocou as mãos na minha nuca, tentando aproximar-nos mais. Os seus lábios moviam-se em contacto com os meus e eu percebi que nunca a poderia perder, pois nunca aguentaria tal vazio dentro de mim.

Afastamo-nos depois do que pareceram anos. Ela tinha um sorriso envergonhado, mas estava evidentemente feliz.

- É melhor eu ir dormir. – ela disse.

- Sim. Vemo-nos amanhã. – beijei-lhe levemente os lábios. – Dorme bem meu lírio. – ela acenou para mim e entrou no quarto.

Ainda fiquei uns minutos a olhar para a porta fechada a sorrir sem acreditar no que acontecia. Depois surgiu uma dúvida na minha cabeça e bati levemente na porta. Esta abriu-se quase de seguida e a Lily saiu novamente.

- James?

- Tenho uma pergunta. – e antes que a minha coragem desaparecesse. – Queres namorar comigo Lily? – ela arregalou os olhos e quando eu me preparava para receber um espantoso não, ela aproximou-se e deu-me um beijo.

- Claro que sim. – ela disse com os lábios colados aos meus.

- Sim? – perguntei ainda confuso.

- Eu quero-te wildcat. – eu beijei-lhe os lábios, mas depois voltei a afastar-me.

- Wildcat? – ela riu-se, beijou-me novamente os lábios e voltou a entrar. Mas antes de fechar a porta, virou-se para trás e disse:

- Sim, wildcat. – entrou e eu caminhei em direcção ao meu quarto ligeiramente confuso, mas antes de me deitar a compreendi a ideia de Lily. Sorri sozinho e murmurei para o nada.

- Wildcat…

* * *

_**Lilian**_

Na manhã seguinte acordei e pensei que tinha tido um sonho maravilhoso, mas ao olhar para mesinha reparei numa rosa vermelha e percebi que tinha sido tudo real.

- Oh meu Merlim… - disse feliz.

Bateram na porta e ouvi a Marlene resmungar. A Claire sentou-se na cama e a Alice abriu os olhos. Eu levantei-me rapidamente e abri a porta.

Fui surpreendida por James, que me puxou para si e me beijou com paixão. Ouvi exclamações de surpresa atrás de mim, mas não liguei. Afinal, eu estava a beijar o rapaz mais perfeito do mundo.

- Que foi isto? – perguntei sorridente.

- Era só para ter a certeza que tinha sido real e não mais um dos meus sonhos. – ele respondeu. – Mas vou deixar-te arranjar.

- Claro. – ele largou-me e eu preparei-me para voltar a entrar no quarto quando ele me chamou.

- Lily?

- Sim?

- Bom dia meu amor. – eu não contive um sorriso.

- Bom dia wildcat. – vi que ele sorriu perante o apelido que eu lhe dei e entrei no quarto.

- Lily… - cantarolou a Marlene. Revirei os olhos.

- Diz Lene.

- Conta-nos todinho. – sentei-me na cama. Estava mortinha por deitar tudo para fora.

- Vá lá, foguinho. Sei que estás mortinha por fazer isso. – sorri. A Claire conhecia-me mesmo bem.

Segui o conselho dela e contei tudo que se passou.

- Então agora namoram?

- Sim! – exclamei feliz.

- Oh meninas… - a Marlene estava a chorar. Ergui a sobrancelha confusa. – Como esperemos por este momento. A nossa Lilian está a crescer!!!! – ela gritou esta ultima parte histericamente e saltou para cima de mim.

A Claire e a Alice sorriram uma para a outra e seguiram o exemplo da Marlene.

_Por Merlim, o que eu fiz para merecer umas amigas destas?_

* * *

**N.A.:** São 2.15 da manhã, FELIZ ANO NOVO *.* Dizem que o que fazemos no dia 31 é o que vamos fazer durante o resto do ano. A minha sorte é que passei o dia a escrever para actualizar o novo capitulo :b

Bem, a prenda do James foi mesmo linda e eu amei *.* o Javier e a Katey são os protagonistas do Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights. E como eu gosto muito deles, resolvi inclui-los.

**Danii A. Evans:** sim, sou portuguesa *.* e tu? oh , eu gostei bué daquel capitulo xD o sirius e a marlene sao do melhor xD bem , espero que tenhas gostado deste (: beijinhos e feliz 2010

**Deni Wealsey:** rapida novamente 444 feliz ano novo *.*

**Vic P. :** sei que vais amar este x) beijinhos e bom ano 2010 :D

Bem, acabou o assunto e vou-me x) até ao próximo capitulo que vou tentar que não demore *.*


	7. sonhos e esperanças

**N.A:** A musica do capitulo é a Viver a vida – das Just girls feat 4 Taste, podem encontra-la neste link: http:// www. youtube. Com / watch?v=oXFEKyKiiaA&feature= PlayList&p=74CDCB39DA04CBD2& playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=26 (retirem os espaços, pf)

* * *

_**Remus**_

A campainha soou e a Alice deu um pequeno salto antes de correr para a porta para receber os nossos amigos.

Estávamos todos na sala a conversar para fazer o tempo passar. Eu tinha puxado uma poltrona para junto da lareira e estava a tentar ler um livro, mas eles conseguiam distrair-me das minhas intenções.

James estava deitado no colo do Lily que lhe fazia festas no cabelo. Eu estava mesmo feliz por eles os dois. A Marlene e o Sirius enchiam o novo casal de perguntas sobre a noite anterior. O Frank ria-se de uma banda desenhada que estava a ler. Eu conseguia ouvir a voz apressada de Alice que ia aumentado de tom conforme ela se dirigia á sala. E depois _ela_…

Claire Waters. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e um sorriso doce que me deixa a cabeça a andar á roda. Ela era a pessoa que eu tinha idealizado para mim e a que nunca poderia ter. Primeiro porque eu era um lobisomem e segundo porque eu era perigoso.

Ela falava distraidamente com a Lily que lhe respondia sorridente. Eu observava-a discretamente e quando ela se levantou os meus olhos seguiram-na para encontrarem a Alice que era seguida por um grupo de pessoas.

Levantei-me também e cumprimentei os recém-chegados. Fabian e Gideon estavam mais altos e mais fortes, mas não perdiam o sorriso brincalhão e idêntico. A Dorcas e a Emmy continuavam as mesmas de sempre, simpáticas e extrovertidas. O Michael e a Allyson tinham começado a namorar. _Aleluia_! E o Josh e a Kate estavam novamente chateados.

- Bem-vindos! – disse James sorridente. – Façam de conta que estão em casa, mas controlem-se. – ele pediu olhando para Fabian e Gideon.

- Podes deixar, James. Estamos aqui para montar um espectáculo, não para provocar uma guerra contra a tua mãe. – disse Fabian.

- Afinal, como é que vai ser? – perguntou Kate animada.

- Como achas que é um espectáculo? Tem música, texto, letras, e outras coisas…

- Eu sei idiota. Mas se não tivesses cocó de morcego na cabeça em vez de um cérebro percebias que eu estava a perguntar o contexto do espectáculo. Se é um romance, se é um drama, se é de terror… Quem sabe a minha personagem não mata a tua logo no inicio…

- Olha aqui minha menina…

- Chega! – a Dorcas meteu-se no meio de Josh e Kate que já estavam quase com os narizes colados.

- Nós estamos aqui para ajudar, não é para provocar estragos. – disse a Emmy firmemente. Eles os dois separaram-se, mas recusaram-se a ficar lado a lado.

Revirei os olhos, pareciam o James e a Lily, mas numa versão mais nova.

- Vamos andando para o salão e lá ficam ao corrente de tudo. – a Alice segurou no braço de Kate e começou a puxa-la. Ri divertido. Ia ser um longo dia.

* * *

_**Sirius**_

Estávamos a dois dias de estrear a peça e o nervosismo era evidente.

Estávamos todos juntos na rua a caminhar. A mãe tinha-nos obrigado a sair de casa para respirar um pouco de ar puro, mas as ruas cheias de neve e o frio não era muito confortáveis.

Íamos todos calados e pensativos em direcção a um pequeno parque no fundo da rua. O nosso objectivo era ir até lá e voltar imediatamente. Só para dizer que já tínhamos relaxado o suficiente.

O parque estava cheio de crianças com os respectivos pais e até alguns adolescentes que tinha aproveitado para sair de casa.

Sentamo-nos na esplanada de um café que estava protegida por em feitiço isolador, o que permitia aos clientes desfrutar quentes e secos de um café enquanto poderiam vigiar os seus filhos que brincavam na neve.

A Marlene sentou-se ao meu lado e pediu um chocolate quente para ela e para mim. James fez o mesmo para ele e a Lilian. Esta estava distraída e muito pensativa. Ainda não tinha uma dança final para nós e não sabia como iria resolver a situação. O problema é que ela queria **a **dança e não uma qualquer. Tinha de ser perfeita, ideal.

- Então… - começou Gideon. – Que estão a pensar fazer depois de deixarem a escola?

- Eu estava a pensar em auror. – disse Frank e quase metade da mesa o apoiou. Incluindo eu. A Lilian, o James, a Marlene, a Alice, a Kate, o Josh, a Dorcas, a Emmy, o Fabian, o Gideon, a Allyson e o Michael. Todos nós queríamos ajudar nestes tempos negros. Virei-me para Remus e ergui a sobrancelha, questionando-o silenciosamente.

- Eu gostava de fazer parte do Departamento Internacional de Cooperação Mágica. – ele disse, meio envergonhado.

- É um bom departamento Remus. – assegurou-lhe Claire. – Eu quero ir para o Departamento para a Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas.

- A sério? – questionou espantada a Allyson.

- Sim. Se depender de mim todas as criaturas serão livres e terão os mesmo direitos que os bruxos normais. Desde vampiros, a centauros, aos **lobisomens**. – a maneira como ela carregou nesta última palavra não me passou despercebida. Nem a Remus que se mexeu incomodado na cadeira ao lado da minha.

- Lobisomens? – perguntou assustada a Emmy. – Mas eles são perigosos! – se a maneira como a Claire a fuzilou com o olhar me assustou a mim, imaginem á pobre Emmy.

- Claro que não. – a Claire praticamente rosnou. – São pessoas com os mesmo direitos que os nossos. O transformarem-se em monstros todos os meses não tem nada a ver. Tem lobisomens em que isso nem interfere com a sua personalidade doce e sensível. Até bondosa. – ela lançou um olhar discreto a Remus, que não passou despercebido pelo meu olhar atento. – Se for tudo feito num ambiente controlado as pessoas não tem porque temer.

- Quem te ouvir falar assim até parece que conheces algum caso… - provocou Josh. Sinceramente, aquele rapaz não se sabe calar?

- E conheço. E fica sabendo que a maneira preconceituosa como as pessoas tratam os lobisomens interfere na maneira como ele se relaciona com as outras pessoas. – o tom de Claire era feroz, mas ela depressa baixou a cabeça e falou num tom mais baixo. - Até mesmo com as que ele ama.

O rapaz ao meu lado estava pálido e dava sinais de que poderia ter um ataque a qualquer momento. Eu queria que fosse um ataque de sensatez, mas era mais um ataque de pânico.

- Mudando de assunto… - comecei eu conseguindo desviar as atenções dos lobisomens para um tema mais ameno. – Quando é que te decides a pedir a Kate em casamento meu caro Josh?

- Nunca! – ele exclamou imediatamente.

- Espero bem que nunca o faça. Eu quero viver a vida, os meus sonhos… - ela murmurou com um ar sonhador. Eu preparava-me para lhe responder quando um grito me assustou.

- É isso! – exclamou Lily. – És um génio Kate!

- O que é que eu fiz? – perguntou a rapariga confusa. Mas a ruiva ignorou-a, virando-se para a minha namorada.

- Lene, lembraste daquela música? – a minha moreninha olhou para a amiga como se ela estivesse louca. A Lily revirou os olhos. – Dormitório, um sábado de manhã em que estávamos totalmente loucas. – o rosto de Marlene iluminou-se.

- Lembro! – elas riram-se ao mesmo tempo. Comecei a ficar assustado.

- _Hey hey hey nunca é demais_ – elas disseram juntas. A Lily levantou-se e começou a rodear a mesa.

- _Agora sinto e tenho a certeza  
que temos muito para dar  
viver com o coração pensar com a cabeça  
porque há muito para mudar_

A Marlene juntou-se a ela na porta do café e segurou na sua mão. Elas tinham a noção que estava tudo a olhar para elas?

_- num dia de sol , noutro dia sem certezas  
Mas com vontade de tentar  
é difícil mas não baixo a cabeça  
aqui não há espaço pra falhar_

_aqui não há espaço pra falhar _

Elas saíram do café e nós, depois de olharmos uns para os outros, corremos atrás delas. Tudo bem que a música era conhecida. Eu mesmo a sabia, mas agora esta loucura de começar a cantá-la no meio da rua. Era de mais.

- _Viver a vida não é demais  
Viver os sonhos nunca é demais  
Encontrar saída não é demais  
Saber quem somos nunca é demais_

Agora o resto do pessoal tinha-se juntado a elas. Será que só eu e James estávamos sãos?

- _Viver a vida não é demais  
Viver os sonhos nunca é demais  
Encontrar saída não é demais  
Saber quem somos nunca é demais_

_nunca é demais_

Oh pá, que se dane! Olhei para James, que me acenou positivamente.

- _Viver por ti e não esperes por ninguém  
Tenta sorrir e dizer está tudo bem  
Viver a vida como nos convém  
Não vou parar porque afinal está tudo bem  
_

A Lily aproximou-se de nós e segurou a mão de James e eu percebi que estava na hora de me calar.

- _Por isso nunca digas, foi em vão  
Pára tudo e ouve esta canção  
Vive um dia, de cada vez  
encontra a resposta para os teus porquês._

_para os teus porquês._

Ver a Lily e o James a cantarem era algo de outro mundo. Eles tinham uma ligação que eu nunca saberia explicar. Alguém saltou para as minhas costas e não pude conter um sorriso ao perceber que era Marlene.

- _Viver a vida não é demais  
Viver os sonhos nunca é demais  
Encontrar saída não é demais  
Saber quem somos nunca é demais_

_Viver a vida não é demais  
Viver os sonhos nunca é demais  
Encontrar saída não é demais  
Saber quem somos nunca é demais_

_eh eh eih nunca é demais_

Eu sei que parecíamos loucos aos saltos e a cantar no meio de uma praça, mas eu estava a divertir-me. Todos nós estávamos.

O Frank e o Gideon resolveram o seu próprio solo e começaram em voz baixa.

- _Viver a vida não é demais  
Viver os sonhos nunca é demais_

O Fabian juntou-se a ele.

- _Viver a vida não é demais  
Viver os sonhos nunca é demais_

A Alice também.

- _Viver a vida não é demais  
Viver os sonhos nunca é demais_

Troquei um olhar com Remus e James que assentiram.

- _Nunca é demais!!_

Ouvi a Lilian e a Marlene atrás de mim a rirem-se, mas eu sentia-me totalmente livre.

- _Viver a vida não é demais  
Viver os sonhos nunca é demais  
Encontrar saída não é demais  
Saber quem somos nunca é demais_

Quando acabamos de cantar pude ouvir palmas e prestei atenção ao meu redor. Toda a gente que estava lá olhava para nós e batia palmas entusiasticamente. Olhamos uns para os outros e começamos a fazer vénias.

Quando caminhávamos de volta á mansão a Lily chamou a nossa atenção.

- Sabem… - ela começou. – Nós vamos fazer isto funcionar.

Não consegui conter um sorriso. Abracei-a com força.

- Podes ter a certeza que vamos. – disse-lhe no ouvido.

Quando a pousei, ela virou-se frente para nós e gritou.

- FORÇA WILDCATS! – olhamos uns para os outros confusos, mas depressa a ideia assentou no nosso cérebro.

- FORÇA! – gritamos, antes de começarmos a rir e retomarmos o caminho para mansão.

* * *

**N.A.:** Hey *.* sei que o capitulo está muitoooo pequeno, mas é que eu queria postar antes de começarem as aulas :X só um aviso, sou capaz de demorar a actualizar e peço desculpa por isso, mas vou dar o meu melhor :D

**Danni A. Evans:** Oh , dirty dancing é aquela base ~~ de que cidade és? :D espero que gostes do novo capitulo *.* beijinhos

**Deni Weasley:** Eu também gostei bastante do capitulo anterior *.* estava mesmo querido :D

**Milene Potter:** Ainda bem que gostas :D vou tentar não demorar :b espero que este esteja bom x)

Beijinhos e abracinhos pessoal *.*


	8. before the storm

_**N.A.:**_ a musica deste capitulo é a Before the storm da Miley Cyrus e do Nick Jonas. Quando aparecer em itálico é a Claire a cantar, quando foi sublinhado é o Remus, e quando forem os dois é em **negrito**. Obrigado e espero que gostem ^^

* * *

_**Claire**_

Senti-me uma autêntica Lilian Evans. Eu estava com uma crise existencial! Afinal eram 3 da manhã e eu não tinha sono. Resolvi ir até a cozinha comer qualquer coisa.

Os acontecimentos daquele dia ainda estavam muito vivos na minha cabeça. O olhar de pânico de Remus, o seu rosto a contorcer-se em dúvida, os seus ombros a relaxarem-se de alívio. Tudo.

Aproximei-me da porta da varanda que dava para as traseiras e observei o céu negro. Vinha aí uma tempestade das grandes.

Ignorei o vento que soprava e os arrepios do meu corpo e abri a porta para a rua. Sai para fora e uma rajada de vento fez ondular a pequena camisola que eu usava para dormir.

Caminhei descalça sobre a neve certamente parecendo louca, mas como estava sozinha não me importei. Sentei-me num banco que estava no jardim e suspirei olhando á minha volta. A neve cobria cada centímetro do chão e era uma visão magnífica.

Para mim cantar funcionava com analgésico e foi o que fiz.

- _No this isn't what I wanted,  
Never thought it'd come this far,  
Thinkin' back to where we started  
and how we lost all that we are_

Sentei-me no piano aonde tinha estado com ela á uns dias atrás. Pressionei levemente as teclas e as palavras saíram-me facilmente.

- We were young and times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same  
Standing here but you don't see me,  
Give it all for that to change  
And i don't want to lose her,  
Don't want to let her go

_Standing out in the rain,  
Need to know if it's over,  
Cause I would leave you alone_

I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

_Before the storm_

With every strike of lightning

Olhei pela janela e vi a Claire lá fora. Perfeita com os seus cabelos ao vento e com apenas uma pequena camisola. Comecei a dirigir-me para a saída da sala enquanto a observava pela janela.

_Comes a memory that lasts_

**Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash**

_Maybe I should give up_

_Standing out in the rain,  
Need to know if its over,  
Cause I will leave you alone_

I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

Olhei para Remus á minha frente. Parado na neve, com o peito á mostra e descalço. Um arrepio percorreu-me e não teve nada a ver com o frio que se fazia sentir.

_I'm trying to keep the light from going out_

**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
They always say a heart is not a home without the one who gets you through the storm**

Aproximei-me dela e ao mesmo tempo que segurei nas suas mãos começou a chover, começando a ajudar no desaparecimento da neve.

**Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over - please don't leave me alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold ya, like I did before the storm**

**Like I did before the storm**

Ficamos a fintar-nos até que eu cedi e desviei o olhar.

- Boa noite Remus. – comecei a andar até á porta quando ele me segurou no braço. Fiquei parada á espera do que ele tinha para dizer.

* * *

_**Remus**_

- Boa noite Remus. – a voz dela soou desiludida e magoada.

Aonde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Ela durante a tarde tinha-se declarado, tinha afirmado aceitar o meu "problemazinho peludo" e ainda se tinha mostrado disposta a lutar ao meu lado. Sou mesmo idiota.

Virei-me a tempo de a impedir de se ir embora. Ela não me voltou a olhar e eu ainda pensei em dizer alguma coisa, mas um gesto vale mais que mil palavras.

Puxei-a para mim e colei os nossos lábios.

Ela relaxou e colocou as suas mãos no meu peito. Eu deslizei as mãos para a sua cintura e puxei-a mais para mim. Beijar a Claire era uma sensação de muitas coisas. E coisas boas.

Separamo-nos algum tempo depois, ambos ofegantes e encharcados.

- É melhor entrarmos. Está a chover muito. – disse-lhe.

- Sim. Temos de nos secar. – ela sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, puxando-me em direcção á porta da varanda que eu tinha deixado aberta.

Ela ia ligeiramente á minha frente e eu tentei pensar em todos os feitiços que me lembrei para me concentrar noutra coisa que não fosse o movimento do seu corpo, nem a sua camisola transparente, nem nas suas formas maravilhosas. Ai meu Merlim! O que aqueles uniformes escondem!

Quando entramos, ela soltou a minha mão e virou-se de frente para mim. Suspirou e preparou-se para falar, mas aquele acto fez subir os seus seios que estavam visíveis através da camisola encharcada. Soltei um palavrão e avancei sobre ela, tomando os seus lábios e segurando possessivamente a sua cintura.

Quando ela percorreu as suas mãos pelo meu peito e eu me arrepiei percebi que tudo estava perdido. Eu tinha deixado o meu lado selvagem me dominar e agora não era Remus Lupin que estava no controle da situação, mas sim o Aluado*.

Sentei-a sobre o piano e tirei a sua camisola. Ela gemeu quando tomei os seus seios com os meus lábios e mordeu o meu pescoço em troca. Aquilo ia deixar uma bela marca.

- Amo-te… - ela murmurou no meio de suspiros. Eu parei e ela corou mais um bocado (como é possível?)

- Repete. – pedi-lhe, olhando fundo nos seus olhos.

- Amo-te. – ela repetiu.

- Eu também. – murmurei antes de voltar a unir os nossos lábios.

E, quando os nossos corpos se uniram num só, eu percebi a veracidade daquelas palavras.

Eu e a Claire tínhamos sido feitos um para o outro e isso era incontestável.

* * *

Quando acordei de manhã sorri ao sentir um corpo junto ao meu. Abri os olhos e fixei a Claire.

Os seus cabelos loiros estavam espalhados pela almofada e os seus lábios curvados num sorriso suave.

Levantei-me devagar para não a acordar e sai do quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, olhei para o anjo adormecido na minha cama. Mas o meu sorriso morreu quando me deparei com as caras preocupadas da Lily, da Marlene e da Alice.

- Viste a Claire? – perguntou a ruiva. Cocei a minha nuca e só nessa altura é que reparei que estava de roupa interior, mas as raparigas nem deviam ter notado, porque continuavam fixas no meu rosto á espera de resposta.

- Ela… bem… - como vi que não me ia sair nenhuma resposta coerente, suspirei e abri a porta do meu quarto afastando-me ligeiramente para elas poderem olhar lá para dentro.

As reacções foram diferentes. A Lily abriu a boca em choque, a Marlene sorriu perversa, num gesto tipicamente do Sirius e a Alice abriu um sorriso quase vitorioso.

Voltei a fechar a porta e elas voltaram a prestar-me atenção.

- Como é que ela foi ali parar?

- Meninas, olhem, eu gosto muito de vocês, mas acho que a decisão de vos contar cabe á Claire e não a mim. Desculpem. – elas murcharam completamente. Eu murmurei outro "desculpem" e fechei-me na casa de banho.

* * *

_**Claire**_

Quando acordei, olhei para o lado e vi-o vazio. Suspirei e levantei-me para ir embora.

- Aonde pensas que vais? – perguntou uma voz.

Levantei os olhos para Remus. Ele estava na porta do quarto a segurar uma bandeja.

- Isso é para mim?

- Bem, achei que preferias comer aqui. – ele parecia envergonhado. Tentei decifrar o seu rosto e quando os seus olhos fintaram os meus, fez-se luz na minha cabeça. Comecei a rir-me e tenho a certeza que ele por uns momentos pensou que eu era louca.

- Desculpa, desculpa. – tentei acalmar-me e finalmente consegui. – Qual dos pervertidos foi? James ou Sirius?

- Nenhum. – olhei para ele confuso. – Foram as raparigas.

- Como assim? – questionei totalmente chocada.

- Elas andavam á tua procura. – revirei os olhos. Tão típico delas. Resolvi que estava na hora de mudar de assunto.

- E o que é que trazes aí? – perguntei, tentando espreitar para a bandeja.

- Nada de mais. Eu não sei cozinhar muito bem e como não gosto muito dar ordens aos elfos… - ele corou.

- Cereais! – praticamente arranquei a tigela da bandeja, mas como é possível a alguém resistir a cereais de chocolate?

Ele riu com vontade e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Posso comer um pouco? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Olhei com desgosto para a minha tigela. Eu _nuncaaaa_ tinha partilhado cereais de chocolate, eu não conseguia! Mas o Remus era o rapaz que eu amava…

- Sabes tenho uma coisa muito melhor para ti… - disse-lhe, enquanto pousava os cereais e o puxava para mim.

Beija-lo era como ir ao céu. As suas mãos voaram para a minha cintura e as minhas para o seu peito.

- Já… agora… - ele disse entre beijos. – queres… namorar… comigo?

Parei de o beijar e fintei o seu rosto sorridente. Percebi que ele estava a ser sincero e que aquilo estava a contrariar a sua natureza. Resolvi responder antes que ele mudasse de ideias.

- Quero, quero muito. – e beijei-o com paixão.

* * *

**N.A.:** pessoal, desculpeeeem!!!! Eu sei que demorou :x eu não queria!!!! Foram problemas cá em casa.

Bem, como viram este capitulo foi puramente Remus e Claire. Já estamos a entrar na recta final… afinal, só falta o espectáculo 444

Mas vou ficar á espera das _rewies_ ~~ beijinhos a todoooos *.*


	9. dizme tudo o que eu não sei

**_N.A:_** A musica é a Diz-me tudo que eu nao sei , do Gonçalo dias. Procurem no VagaLume que tem por lá. espero que gostem ;)

* * *

_**James**_

- PRONGS!! – óptima maneira de começar o dia… com um cachorro a gritar-me aos ouvidos. Não é bem um cachorro, porque o cachorro não fala, late… vocês perceberam...

- Sirius… pelo menos no último dia do ano posso dormir e acordar descansado? – olhei para o meu melhor amigo. Já estava devidamente vestido e acordado.

- Não podes! Estamos á beira da terceira guerra mundial! – levantei-me rapidamente e reparei que ele estava bastante pálido.

Depois reparei noutra coisa. A casa estava silenciosa. Uma casa com 8 adolescentes, entre eles, Lily Evans (minha namorada ~~) que é uma máquina de fabricar berros e Alice Halle que não sabe estar calada.

- Que se passou Sirius? – perguntei a medo. Ele sentou-se e colocou a cabeça nas mãos.

- A Hillary e a Tanya vieram para festa. – o meu coração falhou uma, duas, três, quatro… está difícil respirar… não consigo expressar nada… SERÁ QUE ESTOU A TER UM ATAQUE DE CORAÇÃO? E pelos vistos o meu cérebro não está no seu melhor.

- James, respira… - disse uma voz que não me pertencia, nem ao Sirius.

- Remus… O que é que elas fizeram? – o meu amigo olhou para mim e depois para Sirius.

- Elas chegaram, a Tanya beijou o Sirius e a Hillary perguntou pelo seu bebé. – arregalei os olhos.

Como era possível? Criaturas loucas e desmioladas!

- A Lily e a Marlene? – perguntei , enquanto me levantava e começava a vestir. Remus abriu a boca para responder, mas ouvi barulhos no corredor que tornaram a sua resposta desnecessária.

- Não adianta! Eu vou-me embora! – a voz de Lily chegou aos meus ouvidos e perfurou-me o coração.

Troquei um olhar com Sirius e saí do quarto, meio vestido, meio por vestir.

- LILY! – corri pelo corredor a segurar as calças. Não pude conter um sorriso ao pensar no que o meu pai me diria se me visse naqueles preparos.

Ela parou com a mão na porta e virou-se para mim. Quase vacilei perante o seu olhar, mas decidi que não era hora para ser cobarde.

- Não vás… - pedi. Vi como o seu rosto ficou vermelho e o seu peito inchou.

- NÃO VOU? NÃO VOU?! – a sua voz ficou dez oitavas acima do normal. Como é que isso era possível? Aproveitei que isso a emudeceu totalmente para prosseguir a minha estratégia.

- Não é o que estás a pensar! – ela fulminou-me com um olhar. – Quer dizer, até é… Mas já acabou á muito tempo! Elas é que são loucas e pensam que eu e o Sirius ainda estávamos á espera delas!

- Não acredito Potter. – o meu coração falhou uma batida e senti o meu mundo desaparecer quando ela se preparava para sair com a Marlene mesmo atrás de si.

- Não é por mim, nem pelo Sirius, mas pela minha mãe. – elas pararam e olharam para mim. Sabia que o Sirius também estava chocado, mas pedi a Merlim que ele ficasse calado e me deixasse continuar. – Seria horrível se não acontecesse o espectáculo de logo á noite e acho que a minha mãe merece que tudo corra bem depois do que passou. – elas trocaram um olhar e eu senti um pouco de esperança.

- Estamos aqui ás oito horas. Não deixaremos a tua mãe ficar mal. – e saíram. Respirei aliviado. Menos mal, pelo menos vinham.

- JAYYYYY! MEU AMOR!!! – gritou uma voz que me irritou profundamente. A Hillary pendurou-se no meu pescoço e vi a Tanya agarrar o de Sirius. Afastei-a de mim violentamente.

- Sai… - a minha voz tremia e rezei que ela acatasse a ordem se não ia ser muito mau.

- Mas meu ursinho… - azar o delas.

- SAIAM DA MINHA CASA SUAS LOUCAS! SAIAM! SAIAM! – comecei a empurra-las para a porta que Sirius segurava com satisfação.

- Mas meu…

- Eu não sou nada teu! – agarrei-a pelo pulso. – Vejam se metem uma coisa nas vossas cabecinhas ocas: não existe **nada** entre nós! Eu namoro com a Lily e o Sirius com a Lene, ou pelo menos namorávamos. E nós vamos conquista-las de novo e vocês mantenham-se longe de nós, delas e da nossa casa! PASSAR BEM! - fechei a porta na cara de chocadas delas.

Girei sobre mim mesmo e encarei o rosto dos meus amigos.

- Muito bem. Precisamos de um novo plano. Temos de conquistar a Lene e a Lily até á meia-noite. – eles ficaram parados a olhar para mim. – Que estão á espera? Toca a pensar! – Sirius abraçou-me e, com a surpresa, fiz a única coisa que estava a tentar evitar desde o inicio: deixei cair as minhas calças.

* * *

Eu estava nervoso. O nosso plano era simples, mas elas não eram. A Lily era nervosa e teimosa e a Lene era muito ciumenta.

Quando elas chegaram foram logo para o quarto de Claire e ignoraram logo a minha presença, mas Sirius irritou-se foi atrás delas. Agarrou na Marlene e já estão trancados á meia hora na biblioteca.

Já não ouço berros, mas isso pode ser um mau sinal, ou um bom sinal. Vou esperar pela segunda hipótese.

- James… -olhei para a Claire. – Acho que está na hora de os chamar para a realidade. – suspirei e assenti.

Bati forte na porta.

- Sirius? Marlene? Está na hora! Não podemos esperar mais. – para minha completa surpresa a porta abriu-se quase imediatamente e dela saíram um Sirius e uma Marlene sorridentes e de mão dada.

- Agora já acredito em tudo… - ouvi a Claire dizer atrás de mim. Sorri para o meu melhor amigo e ele retribuiu.

Fomos rapidamente para os "bastidores" que estavam atrás de um palco improvisado no jardim. Graças a um feitiço da minha mãe, a temperatura estava amena.

Espreitei pela cortina e vi que a plateia estava cheia. Até os professores a minha mãe tinha convidado! Respirei fundo e voltei para junto dos meus amigos. A Alice dava uns avisos enquanto a Marlene e a Claire corriam toda a gente para verificar o cabelo, a maquilhagem e as roupas.

- Se cometerem um erro na fala, não interessa. Sigam em frente, como se fosse natural. Se for na dança, continuem na mesma. Prontos? – ela questionou bastante nervosa, nós assentimos com a cabeça e preparamo-nos.

* * *

Até agora estava tudo a correr bem e a Alice estava felicíssima.

Corri para um canto para trocar a minha farda por uma camisa branca e umas calças de ganga. Espiei a Lily pelo canto do olho. Ela vestia umas calças justas que se adequavam perfeitamente á forma das suas pernas, uns ténis vermelhos rotos, uma camisola vermelha também colada ao seu corpo e um casaco preto de cabedal.

- Pronto? – olhei para Remus que estava ao meu lado. Dei-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

- Mais ou menos. – ele riu-se.

Preparei-me para subir ao palco aonde Sirius e Marlene faziam a sua cena e quando eles acabaram, o pano desceu, eu fui para a minha posição. Encarei a Lily do outro lado e acompanhei a sua expressão de confusão quando a melodia começou a tocar e ela não a reconheceu. Percebi que era hora de me denunciar.

- Às vezes não tem mesmo jeito  
Eu nunca fui assim perfeito  
P'ra ninguem...  
Meu mundo nunca está completo  
Achei que fiz tudo tão certo  
E aprendi...

Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas nenhum som lhe saiu. Sorri e aproximei-me dela lentamente.

- Juro que hoje estou aqui sincero  
O nosso amor é mesmo caso sério,  
Tão louco, mistério

- Diz-me tudo o que eu nao sei  
Perdoa o que eu nao dei  
Ando cego..  
Quero-te ouvir dizer  
Nunca mais te vou perder  
Nos meus braços, nos meus braços  
P'ra Sempre !

Segurei nas suas mãos e olhei bem fundo nos seus olhos. Estes estavam marejados e eu senti-me ainda mais confiante. Quer dizer, ela ainda não me tinha batido… isso era bom sinal.

- Eu quero ficar no passado  
Provar que estavas a meu lado  
Outra vez...  
Já não falta muito agora,  
O que nao interessa deita fora  
P'ra viver bem...  
Eu juro que hoje estou aqui sincero  
O nosso amor é mesmo caso sério,  
Tão louco, mistério

Larguei as suas mãos e dirigi-me para a plateia. Sabia que os seus olhos seguíam cada passo meu e que ela estava completamente deslumbrada.

- Diz-me tudo o que eu não sei  
Perdoa o que eu não dei  
Ando cego..  
Quero-te ouvir dizer  
Nunca mais te vou perder  
Nos meus braços, nos meus braços

Voltei para seu lado e segurei novamente nas suas mãos. Estava na hora de terminar, afinal… o espectáculo tem de continuar!

- Diz-me tudo o que eu não sei  
Perdoa o que eu não dei  
Ando cego..  
Quero-te ouvir dizer  
Nunca mais te vou perder  
Nos meus braços, nos meus braços  
P'ra Sempre !

Fiquei a olhar para ela á espera de uma reacção. E foi quando ela saltou para os meus braços e me _beijou._

_

* * *

__**Lily**_

_Beijei-o_. Como é que eu podia não o beijar depois daquela declaração? Eu amava-o e isso era facto geral.

Infelizmente tive de me separar dele. Ele percebeu a minha cara de desgosto e murmurou no meu ouvido:

- Mais logo… - apesar de ficar da cor dos meus cabelos, sorri-lhe abertamente.

O resto do espectáculo decorreu sem incidentes e depois de muitos aplausos fomos para o quarto trocarmos de roupa.

Já estava pronta a descer para a festa quando umas mãos fortes me puxaram para dentro de um quarto.

- James… - sussurrei ao reconhecer o lugar. Olhei para ele e perdi-me naqueles olhos cor de avelã.

Os seus lábios tomaram os meus e um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo. Coloquei as minhas mãos no seu peito e as dele subiram para as minhas costas. Mal ouvi o ziper do meu vestido a ser aberto, nem reparei quando ele deixou o meu corpo… eu só queria saber de James, sentir James, tocar James, amar James e ser amada por James…

**_James, James, James, James…_**

Era a isso que se resumia a minha vida no momento…

Ajudei-o a tirar a sua camisa branca e ele puxou-me para si. Quando as nossas peles se tocaram não resisti e suspirei o seu nome.

- James…

- Lily, diz que me amas. – ele pediu entre beijos.

- Eu amo-te. – murmurei.

- Diz que ficas comigo…

- Eu fico… - ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e andar ao para trás. Caímos na cama e não pude conter uma gargalhada. Ele parou imediatamente o que estava a fazer e olhou para mim.

- Que foi?

- Se á uns meses atrás me dissessem que eu estaria na cama com James Potter a fazer declarações de amor, eu provavelmente mandaria internar essa pessoa. – ele riu comigo.

Beijei-o com vontade e ele rolou na cama ficando por cima de mim.

Continuamos a descobrir o corpo um do outro e esquecemos o mundo lá fora.

Cada toque dele era como se me marcassem o corpo em brasa

Sentia-me única quando ele me tocava com paixão, amor, carinho…

Ele tirou o resto das nossas roupas tão depressa que nem apercebi.

- Estás pronta? – ele perguntou.

- Sempre estive James… - ele beijou-me e penetrou-me com cuidado.

Não vou mentir, senti dor, mas eu estava com James e a dor depressa se tornou num prazer intenso e eu comecei a me mover com ele.

- _DEZ!_

Tantas sensações novas, tanta coisa…

- _NOVE!_

Eu tinha passado tanto tempo longe dele, eu precisava tanto dele.

- _OITO!_

Ele apertou a minha cintura e começou a mover-se mais rapidamente.

- _SETE!_

Sabia que ele se sentia como eu… Incapaz de esperar… Incapaz de pensar… Incapaz de me deixar…

-_ SEIS!_

Ele tomou novamente os seus lábios nos meus e eu espetei as minhas unhas nas suas costas.

- _CINCO!_

Eu não conseguia descrever o prazer que estava a sentir.

- _QUATRO!_

- Lily…

- MAIS JAMES! – eu sei que gritei, ou devo ter sussurrado, não interessa, a verdade é que ele atendeu ao meu pedido.

- _TRÊS!_

Mordi o pescoço de James e sabia que aquilo ia deixar marca.

- _DOIS!_

Eu já não tinha nenhum pensamento coerente, eu estava perdida num mundo de cores e novas sensações.

- Lily, já! – ouvi James dizer e percebi o que ele queria dizer.

-_ UM!_

O meu mundo explodiu. Perdi o foco de tudo… Revirei os olhos com prazer enquanto sentia James derramar-se dentro de mim. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo… Eu nunca tinha sentido nada igual… E agora James estava feito… Tinha-se tornado numa droga para mim e eu ia querer sempre mais, mais e mais dele.

Ficamos assim um bom bocado, até que ele rolou para o lado e saiu de dentro de mim. Depressa me enrosquei nele. Ele olhou para mim e abriu aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava.

- Feliz 1978! – disse, beijando os meus lábios… era melhor parar por ali antes que eu quisesse ir mais longe.

- E agora? – perguntei, incerta sobre o que iríamos fazer. Eu queria ficar ali com ele, mas também queria festejar com os meus amigos.

- Depois do agora… - ele começou, depois olhou para mim e começamos a rir.

Percebi que o depois não importava porque eu tinha o James a meu lado e esse era o final feliz de que eu andava á procura…

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**N.A.: **Oh, chegou ao fim... xD desculpem não ter colocado o espetaculo todo, mas para ser sincera acho que ficava bastante parvo, por isso saltei logo para as partes mais interessantes ~~

os numeros em contagem decrescente eram os gritos que o pessoal fazia no salão para contar até á meia noite. eu sei que ficou muito clichê, mas achei querido x)

agora comentem e digam o que acham *.* façam esta autora de meia tigela feliz 4 4 4

tenho um bonus, mas só publico se me mandarem rewies suficientes ( 6 )

obrigado áqueles que comentaram a fic *.* e eu prometo responder aos comentários o mais rápido que puder .

obrigado á **vanessa** que foi ela que me convenceu a perder a vergonha e a publicar a fic (:

beijinhos e abracinhos *.*

p.s.: obrigado muitoooespecial á **Vic** que me acompanhou durante toda a fic e me deu os melhores conselhos do mundo *.* beijão miuda :D


End file.
